Naruto of the Leaf
by AbyssNight98
Summary: Naruto grows up like a normal kid; he has a father, a mother, and a sister. Then again, he is as normal as can be being a Jinchuriki. Watch as he grows up to be the hero the world needs. Minor Naruto harem. NarutoxOCxHaku
1. One Happy Childhood

**Hey-o! Not much to say but thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: One Happy Childhood**

"Naruto!" Minato yelled from his spot in his Hokage study. He had his orange book out and was about to read until he had sat in his chair. The problem was that when he sat in the chair, a pink paint balloon exploded and covered his whole rear with it. He looked at the four shadows in his room before pointing out the door. "Go get my son!"

Naruto laughed as he ran through the hallways. He dodged the many shinobi around before making it to the streets of crowded people. He looked to see the Hokage's personal ANBU jump out the building. What made Naruto nervous more was that the four ANBU chasing him were the strongest ones that Minato could trust with him and his family.

One was Itachi Uchiha, also known as Weasel, who had became a guard when he was in his second year of being an ANBU. Nagato Uzumaki, also known as Shifter simply because his mask was blank, who was found by Jiraiya with Konan and Yahiko. The Rinnegan sold him out at being an Uzumaki and was taken here to be with some form of family. Kakashi Hatake, also known as Dog, who is on his fourth year of being an ANBU Captain. And lastly, Norboru Uchiha, also known as Bull, who was in his twenties and was very fond of Naruto. Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, he, and few others were friends of the blonde while a lot weren't.

"Yikes!" Naruto yelled before activating the seals on his feet and running in a bolt of yellow and black through the streets as he shoved people quicker than the naked eye could catch. He then stopped in front of his house with heavy sigh. He walked, thinking he was in the clear, until he bumped into something. He fell onto his butt and looked up to see his father. "Shit."

Minato glared at his son. "What have I told you about playing pranks on me?"

Naruto smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, to not do it. I could prank everyone I want as long as it isn't you, Kaa-chan, Nee-chan, and anyone else nice to me."

"Then why did you do it?" Minato asked the question on his mind.

"I just couldn't help it! You were pretty much asking to be pranked!" Naruto yelled out as his defense crossing his arms over his chest.

Minato sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just don't do it again. Aren't you supposed to be training in your dolls? Or better yet, your seals. You are on your way to being a master and we need seal masters with your capability."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out. "I don't want to do my seals. I am well past what anyone my age can do. And I already have three puppets made. Remember Ayuma and Daisuke?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "What about controlling Hiroto, she is part of your great 'Trials of Destruction' team."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "They'll become that, I'm just not skilled enough to control three yet."

"Then we must get Tsunade to train you in your control!" Minato yelled in excitement as he dragged his begging son away to the Senju Compound.

When they made it there, Minato rang the doorbell and waited. It was when the door opened that he screamed out in terror and blocked his eyes with his free hand. In front of him was Jiraiya, naked in all his glory. Old glory that is. "Ero-sennin! How many times have I told you not to answer the door like that?!"

Jiraiya just smirked. "Then don't come. What is it anyway?"

MInato motioned with his head, still covering his eyes, to his son who was foaming at the mouth from the scene with glazed eyes. "Tsunade needs to get him to use his chakra better."

Jiraiya smirked. "Poor Naruto. He was so young."

"Your making it sound like I'm going to die!" Naruto yelled, snapping out of his daze.

Minato shook his head. "Just make sure she's dressed before coming over here."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes before walking away and looked for his wife. Minato waited inside the living room and held his son by the scruff of his shirt to make sure he doesn't run away. Despite this, he tried to run away five desperate times until Tsunade walked in with a smirk. "So my little guinea pig - err, godson has returned for the training of his life? That's just great."

Naruto screamed and tried to run away with more effort but it was fruitless. He was scared since the last time he had done chakra exercises.

**XXX Flashback - 1 year ago XXX**

Naruto was standing in front of his godmother with an excited expression. He was always a sponge when it came to learning and now he was going to learn how to control his chakra. "What are we doing first?"

Tsunade smirked. "I am going to be throwing these rocks at you until you can use that kunai to slice through five in one row."

Naruto looked at the kunai before him. "What? How am I going to do that?!"

Tsunade smirked. "Controlling your chakra. If you're hit enough, you'll learn how to control your chakra in order to protect yourself from the hits. Oh, and the kunai is dull so it won't deflect these rocks easily." Tsunade pulled out a large bucket of rocks the size of a baseball. "Oh yeah, so you don't try dodging it by moving..." Tsunade placed earth shackles on the blonde's feet to make sure he doesn't budge. She then grinned and grabbed a rock. "Let's begin."

**XXX End of flashback - Present time XXX**

Naruto started to whimper. "Not again. I was just barely cutting the rocks last time."

Tsunade shrugged and placed the earth shackles on Naruto again. She then took out a bucket of rocks that she kept in a large compartment in the floorboard. "Shall we start?"

Naruto grabbed onto his father's jacket with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave me here with her!"

Minato shrugged off Naruto's hands and walked to the door waving. "Make sure he gets great chakra control in the end."

Tsunade smiled and grabbed a rock as Naruto took his kunai and weakly channeled chakra to the blade.

Four hours later, Naruto had gone through so much. He had gotten bruises only to have them be fully healed and continue on with his exercise. He had to say, though, that he was getting great chakra control with each passing half hour but wouldn't admit it because he'd have to go through more of the exercise. He was trying to use his strength to break the shackles but it never worked. He soon gave up and spent the rest cutting blocks the best he could.

At the end, the only reason he had to stop was chakra exhaustion. He was half awake when he was let out of the shackles and placed on the couch. Tsunade then kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair. "Great job, Naruto."

Naruto then fell asleep with a smile on his face. He woke up a day later with more determination and chakra. He stood up, let himself be shackled, then channeled chakra to his kunai. Tsunade smiled and grabbed a rock as Jiraiya walked in to sit in his recliner.

Naruto was used to being accurate and using his natural strength. He had easily gained the strength of an eleven year old when he was seven but that was the attributes of an Uzumaki. Limitless chakra reserves, long lives, and enormous strength.

Naruto kept his chakra on the kunai's blade to strike and cut three rocks. 'I'm getting better at this but I will never tell her or else I'l' have to do this more.'

**XXX Hokage's Office - Next week XXX**

Minato looked at the civilian and shinobi council, Itachi, and Naruto. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the councils. "Last order of business, I am going to make our alliance with Suna stronger by an arranged marriage. And I'm taking my son with me."

Abruptly, a woman with pink hair stood up before screaming, "Why are you taking him? You should take an Uchiha like our little Sasuke!"

The civilian council nodded. The reason they were voting for the one of few Uchiha live through the Massacre is because they wanted Minato to like him more than his demon son and daughter. They had pampered him even when the Uchiha and Minato forbade them. This made the raven avenger an egotistic kid, his head filled with lies.

Minato glared at her. "No. I will not take a boy that only wants power to avenge his clan. Though, there is no problem with avenging their death, my problem is that he acts like he has a damn pole up his ass. More than the Hyuga, no offense Hiashi-san."

"No problem." The Hyuga clan head told the man with a nod.

"And the next time you ignore what I tell you not to do, I will have your head. Am I understood?"

The pink-haired woman nodded slightly, fuming. The shinobi council smirked at them. Minato then sighed. "I will be taking my son and Itachi, no one else. But, what I ask of the shinobi here is who would elect their daughter to be put into an arranged marriage with one of the Kazekage's six and seven year old sons. I will not force you."

"Why not have your daughter do it?" A shinobi asked.

"Because she is already pre-married to the cousin of Hiashi Hyuga." Minato replied.

It was a second before someone's hand raised. Kakashi had his hand raised while looking into his book. "I nominate my six year old daughter, Kyouki Hatake."

Minato nodded. "Then Kakashi will also come with me on the mission with his daughter. Oh, and before I forget, I will be having Tsunade and Jiraiya fully in charge while I'm gone."

The shinobi nodded as the civilian grumbled under their breath and Minato smiled. "Then this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone except Naruto and Itachi and the blonde boy looked up at his father. "Are we actually going to see Gaara-san, Konkuro-san, and Temari-chan?"

Minato smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. I wonder how Gaara is doing, though."

Naruto nodded and continued to wait for his friend and Kakashi. He had been friends with Kyouki for so long that he couldn't remember. He supported her in everything she did and will always do. But Natsumi and Kyouki had a bigger bond only because they had a lot more in common being girls and all.

Kyouki wore a mesh shirt under a black shirt like her mother but wore black ANBU pants. She had brown hair like her mother but had her father's eyes and, somehow, perverseness. She always had a smile unless someone hurt any of her friends and or their feelings.

When Kyouki entered, she smiled and waved at Naruto.

Naruto smiled when he saw Kyouki and waved. "Hi, Kyouki-chan."

Kyouki smiled back. "Hi Naruto-kun."

Minato then clapped his hands. "Are you all ready to go on the long trip?"

Naruto looked quickly at his father. "Wait, I need my puppets!"

Naruto used his Haraishin and made it all the way home to grab his scroll of puppets. The Trials of Destruction trio consisted of Ayumu which was a big bulky man that carried a warhammer, Daisuke which was a scrawny man that carried two sai's, and now Hiroto who use a pair of hook swords.

Naruto sighed and quickly ran to the gate where his father, Kakashi, Kyouki, and Itachi were waiting. He made it to them and breathed a quick exhale. "I'm ready."

Everyone nodded and set off.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	2. Sunagakure

**Hey-o! Thanks for spending your time to read my story and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sunagakure**

XXX Sunagakure - 3 days later XXX

The group had finally made it to the gates of Sunagakure. They had been walking for three days and were finally at their destination. The Chunin guards at the gate walked up to them. "State your business, please."

Minato held out the invitation from the Kazekage and waited for them to look it over and let them in. They then walked through the streets and made it to the tower. They entered the tower and walked up to the Kazekage's office.

Minato knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

"Come in!" A voice yelled from the other side.

Minato opened the door and entered with a big smile. "Kazekage-sama. It's good to see you again. How is your son?"

The man smiled and nodded. "He's better now that you fixed his seal. He actually has a few friends now. And the village has learned to accept him."

Minato smiled more and nodded. "That's good. Now, about the arranged marriage."

The Kage raised an eyebrow. "We're actually going through with this?"

Minato nodded, now all serious. "I have Kakashi and Rin Hatake's only daughter, Kyouki."

The Kazekage looked at the girl and smiled. She smiled back and waved nervously. "She seems okay, but which son were we going to agree on."

Minato smiled. "That's why I brought my son here. I want him to spar and find out which son is strong enough to protect Kyouki. The reason is obvious, both Kakashi and Rin having a pretty well known reputation. My son has a great skill in taijutsu and others so whoever could either beat or tire him will be in the arranged marriage."

Kazekage nodded in understanding. "Alright. Let me fetch my sons and daughter and meet me in the training field in the back."

Minato nodded and left to the field in the back. Then, Naruto decided to ask the question. "Why didn't you bring someone else that could do this?"

Minato smiled. "Because no one is skilled in being a puppeteer like you in Konoha and I learned that Kankuro is."

Naruto smiled at the compliment before frowning. "Hey! There's no one as a puppeteer in Konoha!"

Minato smiled as he sat down with Kakashi and Itachi. Kyouki walked up to Naruto and started a conversation. "So who would I be married to?"

Naruto smiled and motioned to sit with him. "Well, the oldest is Kankuro Sabaku. He is a puppeteer in training but has been trained by Granny Chiyo who was part of the most experience Puppeteer Brigade. She also taught Sasori of the Red Sand, being his grandmother. But, on task, Kankuro has taken possession of Sasori's puppet Crow. The second is a boy, and friend of mine, named Gaara Sabaku. He is jinchuriki of the Ichibi as I am for the Kyuubi. But since Ichibi has only one tail, he is able to control it more. He could control sand, which this place is full of, almost like the third Kazekage with his iron sand."

Kyouki widened her eyes. "Are they nice?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Gaara could be the nicest person you'd meet, but Kankuro has an ego. Otherwise, he's nice."

Kyouki nodded and looked to see the Kazekage coming with his children. "Okay, Minato, Kankuro will spar first."

Minato nodded and motioned for Naruto to get into the middle of the arena. He faced Kankuro with a smile, who returned it. "Hey, Kankuro. It's been a while."

Kankuro smiled and took out a large bundle. "Yeah, and I've made a few tweaks with Crow so he's not like he used to be."

Naruto smiled and took out his scroll. "That's fine, but know that I'm not the weak puppeteer that came here to meet and train with old Granny Chiyo."

"Hey!" Chiyo yelled as she and her husband walked up behind the Kazekage. "I may be old but I prefer to be called Chiyo not Granny Chiyo."

Naruto smiled and opened his scroll before letting out three puppets. The first was Ayumu. He was a big, bulky man with a large warhammer on his back. He wore a grey cloak with the kanji for 'devastation' over black hakama pants but no shirt. He had short black hair and green eyes. The second was Daisuke. He was a slim man with a pair of sai's hidden under his red cloak with the kanji for 'chaos' on the back. He wore a dark grey flak jacket and black ANBU pants under the cloak. He had long red hair that went over his ears. Lastly was Hiroto. She had a slim figure that was fitted with a dark green kimono. She had a pair of hook swords under her black cloak with the kanji for 'anarchy' on the back. She had long black hair that was somewhat hard to see how far it went due to the black cloak.

Kankuro widened his eyes at the three as everyone else seemed interested. "How the hell can you control three already?!"

Naruto smiled at the other boy's question. "Haven't I told you? I'm a very quick learner."

**-X-X-X-**

Naruto smiled and the Kazekage looked at them both. "Hajime!"

Naruto commanded Daisuke and Hiroto to quickly attack Crow as Ayumu ran at Kankuro with his warhammer out. Kankuro made a sound of surprise as he jumped away from the resisted attack. He knew that the other boy was holding back his attacks to not hurt him, which was his flaw.

Kankuro smiled before having Crow open up its mouth and shooting out a few poison senbon. Naruto quickly had Daisuke block the senbon that would have hit him. But when he was going to attack Kankuro again, he found Crow opening his arm. The hand shot a dagger out but missed Naruto by two inches. He smirked. "You missed."

Kankuro smiled before twitching his hands around. "Nope, I got it just right."

Suddenly, the hand leaked out a cloud of poison mist, forcing Naruto to hold his breath. Kankuro waited for his friend to get out, knowing he won't go down that easily. But when the mist cleared, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He followed the chakra line that was connected to Daisuke and Hiroto only to see it coming from inside Ayumu's stomach.

"What the..." Kankuro couldn't finish because Daisuke and Hiroto ran at him with their weapons drawn.

He tried to use Crow but it was caught by Naruto in Ayumu. Kankuro had to dodge the many attacks while thinking of a plan. He was about to move again, only to be caught by Daisuke in a big hug. He thrashed around as he tried to get out, only to have the arms secure him more by wrapping around his body.

"Surrender now to me, Kankuro." Naruto spoke for inside Ayumu.

Kankuro smirked as he fidgeted his fingers. Suddenly, Crows bladed hands were behind Daisuke and were about to destroy it only to have it jump away. Kankuro was forced to the ground when he was let go. "Heh, that's a flaw for every puppeteer. They would always care for their puppets."

Naruto grinned from within Asumu before opening up his stomach. The blonde quickly sealed up Daisuke and Hiroto before being sealed back into Asumu. He then got back to controlling him while watching Kankuro make his puppet fall apart before forming back together next to him. "Ready?"

Kankuro smirked and had Crow spew out poisonous senbon at the man. Ayumu held up his warhammer at the command of Naruto before charging forward. Kankuro then commanded Crow to activate his blades. It thrusted its blades into Ayumu's chest. He then spread its hands and tore the cloak off. All he saw was a scratch on the large puppet, which surprised him. His blades were made in a way to strengthen the metal other than weakening it.

"How?" Kankuro asked. "My blades..."

"The denser the metal, the stronger it's able to become. My puppets chest is made of metal not wood. It has been made from a denser metal than yours, giving it an advanced defense. Now..." Naruto commanded Asumu to grab Kankuro by the scruff of his neck. "Will you surrender?"

Kankuro nodded as he was set down. Naruto hopped out of Asumu and smiled. He took the cloak and placed it around Asumu before sealing him back in the scroll. He then patted Kankuro on the back. "Don't worry; soon I won't be able to hold up against you with puppets."

Kankuro smiled, feeling better. "Of course not! I will be better than you because I'm learning under Chiyo."

Naruto rolled his eyes, seeing his friends' ego back. "Sure."

The Kazekage smiled as he watched his son walked back to a bench before plopping on it tired. He turned to his youngest son. "Ready, Gaara?"

Gaara smiled and nodded before walking into the sparring field. He smiled towards Naruto. "How have you been, Otouto?"

Naruto smiled back. "Great. What do you want to do; taijutsu, ninjutsu, or a mix?"

Gaara smiled as he controlled the sand around him that was filled with the chakra he leaked from his feet. "A mix."

Naruto smiled before getting into a taijutsu stance. The Kazekage looked between the two. "Hajime!"

Gaara's sand shot towards Naruto in quick accuracy as the blonde created three clones. They ran at Gaara while dodging the attacking sand. Naruto all the while went through a few hand signs. "Water Release: Water Dragon Strike!"

A water spiral was expelled from Naruto's mouth at the sand, making it sluggish and slow. Gaara widened his eyes before having to dodge a kick to his left ribs. More sand from around the sparring field lifted up and shot at the clones, destroying them. Gaara looked around for the blonde until he heard him yell, "Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Wave!"

Naruto let out a small amount of water before it turned into a waterfall which covered the area's sand in water. Gaara cussed to himself before blocking a punch. He sent a kick to Naruto's head but was blocked. He then lifted himself and his left leg to kick the blond in his ribs.

Naruto landed to a stop on the wet ground holding his side. "Damn, you hit hard."

Gaara smiled. "I've been practicing."

Naruto smirked before running at his friend before getting into his taijutsu stance he's learned since he could walk and talk. "Dance of the Whirlpools!"

Naruto flashed before Gaara's eyes so that only the Kazekage, Chiyo, her husband, Minato, Itachi, and Kakashi could only see though they were shocked that he could go this fast. Gaara had protected the most he could but each time he blocked, his arm would get sluggish and slower. He finally jumped away from the blonde that was in front of him.

Gaara went through a few hand signs before taking a deep breath. "Wind Release: Great Devastation!"

He breathed out onto the sand around him, ultimately drying it out. Naruto cussed before charging Gaara in his fast speeds. But Gaara had already finished and had trapped Naruto in the sand so he couldn't move. "Give up."

Naruto smirked. "Heh, I surrender."

Gaara smiled and let Naruto go before extending his hand. Naruto smiled and took the offered hand to stand up. He wiped the sand out of his clothes and hair. Minato and the Kazekage smiled at each other. They both had seen that Gaara and Naruto considered each other like brothers in everything but blood. They were both Jinchuriki that have been hated by their own villagers.

Naruto smiled at Gaara who was helping him with the sand in his hair. "Thanks."

Gaara smiled back. "No problem."

The Kazekage coughed out loud and gained everyone's attention. "I guess we can see who Kyouki is being married to. Is that okay?"

Minato looked at Kyouki. She smiled and nodded. Actually, she liked the redhead already. He was kind, tactical, and hot. She never thought that she'd hear herself think that but here she is, saying it in her head. The big plus was that he was already kind to Naruto.

The Kazekage nodded. "Well, our problem is who is going where."

Minato looked at the Kazekage. "Well, let's have them decide."

Everyone looked at Gaara and Kyouki for an answer. Gaara spoke first. "I could live in Konoha if Kyouki doesn't want to leave her village and family behind."

The Kazekage smiled at his son's kind heart and looked at Kyouki. "Is that alright?"

Kyouki thought for a second before nodding at the man. "Then it's settled. Gaara will now be a Konoha ninja from here on out."

Gaara smiled sadly, a little upset that he's leaving his family but he wasn't one to take someone else from their family. Especially a girl, a girl as cute as her. Gaara slightly blushed at the thought. He had never thought that about anyone. But he smiled and couldn't help but think about her.

The Kazekage then handed Gaara's portfolio with all of his information and doctor records before smiling at his son. He hugged the redhead. "Be careful. I love you."

Gaara smiled and hugged his father back. "I love you too, tou-san."

Naruto walked with Gaara to help pack as the rest of the group went to the gate to wait for them.

Five minutes later, Gaara and Naruto were with the group. They said one last goodbye to the Kazekage and his children before setting off to Konoha.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	3. Genin Exams

**Hey-o! Next chapter, coming in!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Exams**

XXX Konoha - 3 days later XXX

The group had finally made it to Konoha. They were immediately let in without hesitation. Minato smiled at the three kids. "Go on and play."

Naruto smiled and led Gaara and Kyouki to his favorite park. They made it there and all sat on the swings. "So, Gaara, what do you like?" Kyouki asked her fiancé.

"Well, I like sand, my otouto, my family, and now you. How about you?" Gaara smiled at the girl, getting a blush in response.

"I-I like wolves, sunny days, my family, Naruto and his family, and I guess you too." Kyouki smiled at the other boy.

Naruto chuckled at the two as they got to know each other. "Die demon!"

Naruto looked at the thirteen year old Genin and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I'm Karu, the child of the man and woman you killed in your last life!" The boy yelled and thrusted his arm with the kunai, only to hit the swings chain.

Naruto appeared behind the boy and punched the boy in the arm, making it sluggish and slow. He then kicked the boy in the leg to make him kneel. He leaned down next to the boys' ear and whispered, "If I wasn't so kind, I would have killed you in name of my father's law. But I am in a good mood so I'll give you the chance to leave."

The boy growled and swung at the boy, only to have it caught. Naruto shook his head and clicked his tongue. He lifted his elbow before slamming it down, breaking the boys arm. He let go and let the boy fall to the ground clutching his arm screaming in agony. Naruto glared at the boy before looking at his friends. "Let's go somewhere private."

Gaara and Kyouki nodded and left while glaring at the boy. They followed the blonde until they were in the Namikaze Compound. They then entered and Naruto kicked his sandals off. "Kaa-san, nee-chan, I'm home!"

Suddenly, a pair of feet ran from the living room before entering and launching themselves at the blonde. Naruto smiled and looked at the fiery red hair that belonged to his sister. "Hi Naruko-chan."

Naruko let go of her brother and moved back. "Naruto-kun, where were you?"

Naruto smiled. "I went with tou-san to help with an alliance."

Naruko then looked at Kyouki and the mysterious redhead. "Hey, who's he?"

Naruto smiled. "Don't you remember Gaara, the younger brother of Temari?"

Naruko made an 'oh' expression before tackling the two. "So you're the one engaged to Kyouki? Just know that I'll rip you a new one if you hurt her. She's family."

Gaara smiled nervously, clearly scared by the girl. "O-okay."

Naruto shook his head. "Stop scaring my friend, nee-chan. He won't hurt her let alone a fly."

"Actually, we do that daily in the desert." Gaara added about the flies.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "She gets the point."

Everyone laughed together the rest of the day.

**XXX Konoha - Four Years Later XXX**

Naruto waited in his chair next to his sister, Kyouki, and Gaara with shaded glasses that no one could see through on. They sat together as they waited for the rest of the students and their teacher, Iruka Umino. This was their last day of the Academy if they could pass the Genin Exams. But that was known because of their perfect grades. Naruto was the top shinobi with Gaara in second place in all subjects, though Naruto stunk at genjutsu. Kyouki and Naruko were top in their classes for kunoichi but Sakura Haruno was the top academically.

Of course, they had rough times during the ending year. One was Sakura always hitting Naruto for stopping her 'Sasuke-kun' from becoming the best. And then Gaara would scare her with his sand. But she would go to yell at Kyouki and Naruko about taking the spotlight from her of her crush. But that was only Sakura for them.

Sasuke would challenge Naruto and Gaara, mostly the blonde, to fights so he could 'prove about him being an _elite_'. Each would make a comment before the other got mad and get into a fight, inevitably sending them to detention. After that, Sasuke would boast about being able to defeat Naruto which convinced his fan club. But that all came down to this. This counted on skill only and that's it.

Naruto groaned as he heard his own fan club behind him. He tried to ignore his fan clubs leader, Ino Yamanaka, yell things about him to the girls. They were about to tackle him when Iruka came in and shot a look to the three fan clubs in the room. "Will everyone sit down." When everyone was sitting down Mizuki came in with the box of headbands. "Okay, the exam will have three parts like any other. First, you will make a clone of any kind. Second, you will be tested in kunai throwing to this dummy." He motioned to the wooden dummy next to his board. "Lastly, you will have to do any kind of jutsu outside the Academy level."

Mizuki then walked up. "First up, the clones. Will everyone come down in a line and make a clone."

Everyone did so and waited as they made clones. Shino had made at least three bug clones, Kiba made one Shadow Clone, and Hinata made two Earth Clones which allowed them to pass. Then Sasuke made two Earth Clones, Sai made two Ink Clones, and Sakura made two illusion clones allowing them to pass. Ino made three illusion clones, Shikamaru made one Earth Clones, and Chouji made two Earth Clones. Gaara made four Sand Clones, Kyouki made three Shadow Clones, and Natsumi made four Shadow Clones.

Now it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto walked up and weaved through three different sets of hand signs before four clones came into existence. He took out a kunai and stabbed the first clone before it crumbled to the ground to show it being an Earth Clone, he stabbed the next one before it turned to water to reveal a Water Clone, then he went to the last one and stabbed it to show it being a Shadow Clone.

Everyone stood agape except for the few that knew he could do this. Sasuke was fuming that he was outclassed but then realized that he was the only one that didn't know what a Shadow Clone was. 'I'll just copy it from him.'

Naruto walked away when Iruka nodded to him as Mizuki stood lock jawed. 'I thought I put a damn Chakra Suppression Seal under his desk so he couldn't do this? With how long he sits there just today, He shouldn't be able to do this! It certainly would have killed any other ninja. Gah, damn it.'

Iruka then had them again form a line grab three kunai before throwing it at the wooden dummy. Shino got two in the torso and one in the head. Kiba got one in the chest, one in the arm and one in the groin which made every man wince in pain. Hinata grabbed her kunai before throwing them with complete accuracy at the head. This was to be expected from a clan heir of the Hyuga clan so no one was that shocked.

Sakura threw her kunai with horrible precision only get two in the stomach and the other missing. Everyone knew that she was only good academically so they didn't say anything. Sasuke then walked up and threw three kunai at the same time and got one in the head and two in the chest. He fumed however because he didn't get them in the head like he wanted but played it off like that was what he meant to. Sai then grabbed his kunai before throwing them at the torso. He had wanted this so he didn't care. Or he just hid it well.

Ino walked up and grabbed her kunai, throwing it at the dummy. She got one in the arm, one in the leg, and the other in the torso. Shikamaru threw them lazily at the dummy and got all of them in the torso. Then Chouji walked up and grabbed three of the kunai. He looked before throwing the kunai the best he could before looking at his result. He had one in the chest and one in each arm.

Gaara threw his kunai at the dummy and got two in the head and one in the chest. But, of course, he was trained by the Hatake and Namikaze since he had came to the village. Kyouki grinned and gave her fiancé a kiss before grabbing three kunai. She threw them and got two in the chest and one in the groin intentionally. Everyone saw this and couldn't help but hold onto their groin. Naruko then walked up and grabbed three kunai. She threw them and got two in the chest and one in the head.

Naruto smirked as he walked up and grabbed three kunai. He looked at the head before holding each kunai in between his knuckles and threw them. He got two in the head and one in the heart. All three were lethal shots. Iruka nodded to the boy as Mizuki fumed again.

Iruka smiled as he pressed a button and the board moved to reveal a large balcony and part of the roof above it moved back so nothing was ruined. "You will use a jutsu of your choosing and spew it out there if need be."

The line started again and people went through, few of the civilians not even being able to make a jutsu. Shino had done some technique with his bugs but didn't know the name. Kiba had spewed a medium sized fireball outside. Hinata had done her family jutsu, the Heavenly Spin.

Sakura had simply spewed a weak water gunshot but it had allowed her to pass. Sasuke had used a fireball half his size and spewed it out the window. Sai simply drew three tigers, though some question if it was an actual jutsu. But they were passed.

It was soon Gaara's turn and he let out his sand it surround the dummy at his command. He then crushed his fist and destroyed it. It was his favorite Sand Coffin, as likes to call it, technique. Everyone was shocked and watched as the sand left a completely destroyed dummy. Kyouki walked up once everyone was out of their stupor. She weaved through a few hand signs before spewing out a jet of water that she learned with the help of Naruko. Iruka nodded and had Naruko come forward. She made a few hand signs before she had created the Rasengan in her hand.

Everyone stared at their Yondaime's technique before it went away. Iruka nodded and everyone could see Mizuki fuming and muttering to himself. Naruto walked up, bowed, and simply held up his hand. "Bansho Ten'in."

Mizuki flew forward into the blonde and before he could get up, Naruto waved a destroyed Chakra Suppression Seal above his face. "This is yours I believe."

Naruto let go of the seal and let it land on the angered Chunin. Mizuki stood up and took out a kunai. "I'll be doing this world a favor by killing you, demon!"

Iruka looked in shock as he stood up as fast as he could but knew that he wouldn't make it in time to save Naruto. But Naruto smiled, his finger simply extended towards the Chunin, and whispered, "Shinra Tensei."

Suddenly, before anyone could blink, Mizuki was flung back into the wall knocked out unconscious by the time he was hit by the invisible force. Iruka looked at Naruto then at Mizuki, then again at Naruto. He then saw the Rinnegan. "Wh-what the..."

Before he could ask, Naruto covered his Rinnegan with the shaded glasses and held his finger to his mouth. Iruka understood why the blonde had his Kekkei Genkai a secret so he nodded and wrote on a piece of paper. "Okay, everyone that I name off will come and get a headband. Shino, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Kyouki, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruko, Hinata, and Naruto. You are all to be here tomorrow for your teams."

The group smiled and bowed with the exception of Sasuke. They then left and went their separate ways. Naruto put on his headband with a black cloth on his forehead and smiled. "We passed!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at his friend. "You're just full of energy, aren't you?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Of course! The future Hokage needs to always be energetic to defeat his foes and protect his precious people!"

Kyouki snorted and Naruko smiled at her brothers antics.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	4. Teams

**Hey-o! I am glad to give you the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Team**

Naruto, Gaara, Kyouki, and Naruko walked all the way to the Namikaze Compound and entered. It was now that a redheaded girl ran towards Naruto before tackling him. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled at the girl and hugged her. "Hey Yumi. How's it going?"

The girl had long red hair that went down to her lower back and her eyes sparkled a brilliant emerald green. She wore a skirt that reached down to her mid thighs and had an almost see-through kimono shirt. She was at least fourteen, a year older than Naruto. Over the years, Kushina had found Uzumaki that were in hiding from the massacre. There were a lot more that survived than what was originally thought!

At least four families were now found living here. But only four boys, including Naruto, are now able to carry out the Uzumaki name. This gave Minato the ability to put them under the Clan Restoration Act to help restore the clan to its glory. Of course, they were Genin now so it allowed them to have at least five wives. Whether that was a good thing or not.

One was a boy the age of fifteen named Akio. He had a slight bulky figure but not too big. He has red hair that had come down to his bottom earlobes and piercing hazel eyes. He wore black ANBU pants and a mesh shirt. The second was a boy the age of fourteen named Kaito. He has short red hair with dark brown eyes. He had a muscular figure with not a single ounce of baby fat. He wore blue ANBU pants with a red long-sleeved shirt. The third was Nagato.

Yumi was an only daughter and she had grown on Naruto to the point of her becoming his girlfriend. She would always wait for him before tackling him to the ground and suffocated him in her breasts. He didn't mind, not that he was a pervert or anything. **'Yes you are.'**

Naruto growled in his head. 'Quiet from you, Kyuubi. You're more of a pervert than I am.'

Kyuubi giggled. **'Be careful. I could send off pheromones to make women molest you.'**

Naruto paled at the perverted fox-woman. 'Damn you, Kyuu-chan.'

Naruto heard giggling and rolled his eyes. He then stood up, holding onto Yumi's waist so she doesn't fall. Kyouki suddenly hit him on his head. "Don't be getting all perverted on us, Naruto."

Naruto glared at the girl but had a blush. "Hey! You know that I'm not a pervert!"

**'But your mind **_**was**_ **a sewer that could be portrayed as a **_**gutter**_**.'** Kyuubi smirked. '**It's not good to lie to yourself, you know.'**

Naruto growled in his head again but looked at Kyouki. She just smirked at him and walked off with Gaara. Naruko followed also smirking at her brother. "Have fun, little brother."

Naruto glared at her but looked to see his hands were still on Yumi's waist. He looked into Yumi's eyes before kissing her. Yumi deepened the kiss more and held onto his neck. They then parted for air. She whined a little when she lost the softness of her boyfriend's lips.

Naruto smirked before kissing the girl real quick. "How was your day?"

Yumi grinned. "Great. I finished a mission just half an hour ago before you came. How about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "The same. I graduated."

Yumi grinned and kissed the boy. "Congratulations!"

Naruto grinned and walked home while holding Yumi's hand. Naruto and Yumi entered the house and walked to the living room where his family and the Hatake family were. Kushina smiled and ran up to give Naruto a hug. "Oh, my sochi is becoming a man!"

Naruto blushed as his mother hugged him like no tomorrow. "Kaa-chan...can't...breathe."

Kushina pushed away and smiled at Naruto before pushing him and Yumi to a seat with Gaara, Naruko, and Kyouki. "Come, we're giving out gifts."

Naruto sat with Gaara to his right and Yumi to his left. Minato held out a gift to everyone. They were scrolls with a different type of jutsu. For Gaara was wind styles, Kyouki got lightning styles, Naruko got water, and Naruto got a book. He looked at it and saw that it was an encyclopedia on all that the clan knows about their Kekkei Genkai. He opened it to the glossary and looked at it. It held the different ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, hijutsu, even kinjutsu.

He smiled and thanked his parents. Then, Kakashi handed out his gifts. They were each a different katana. Natsumi got one with black whirlpool designs over a dark, oceanic blue sheath. The blade was a kind of silver with a black handle. The hilt was a flat swirl. She smiled and thanked the man.

Gaara got a tan sheathe with a small design of a lake going through the sand. The blade was a dark grey iron with a brown handle. The hilt was flat with the kanji for love on it. The redhead smiled and thanked his soon-to-be father in law. Kyouki got a book of kenjutsu styles from the years that her father had been an ANBU and Jonin. She smiled and hugged her father and mother.

Naruto looked at the katana in his hands. The sheath was black with nine red fox tails wrapping around it. The blade was a shining red, but it could be seen to have been silver at one point to the trained eye. The handle was a jet black that could almost be explained as a black hole in a straight line. The hilt was of a foxes head, making the blonde snort. 'Looks just like you, Kyuu-chan.'

**'Hmph, I am so better looking than that thing.'** Kyuubi growled back. '**I wouldn't even be able to call it a fox!'**

Naruto just smirked and thanked Kakashi. It was then that Anko handed him a box. When he asked what is was she just smiled and told him to wait and find out. Everyone that knew Anko the best could tell that whatever that was in the box could spell trouble.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal a grinning Jiraiya. "Happy graduation you four! Your beloved Toad Sannin has brought some gifts for you!"

Tsunade then came in and glared at Jiraiya, hitting him in the back of the head. "Learn how to knock already!"

Jiraiya was then hit on the head a second time, for good measures, making everyone laugh. She walked in and hugged the four. But she stopped at Naruko and Kyouki and handed the Uzumaki a book on advanced medics. She then turned to Kyouki with a smile and handed her a box of senbon. "I know that you never liked kunai so I got you senbon."

Kyouki grinned and hugged the Sennin. She sat down and started looking at all of the senbon in it. Jiraiya then came to the two boys and grinned, reaching into his pockets. "And for the men, I have my new Icha Icha series!"

The woman glared at the man but paled when Naruto stood up and took the book. Naruto looked at the book, flipped through the pages quickly, before staring at the grinning man. He then whacked the Sannin with his own book. "How many times do women need to tell you, stop peaking in the hot springs."

Jiraiya rubbed his cheek and looked to see his book go up in flames from Naruto. "NO!"

The man squandered on the floor as the ash from his book broke his heart. He then looked at Naruto with a glare. "You are a monster! I'm starting to question if you really are my godson."

Naruto shrugged and sat back down. Kushina then walked over to the Sennin with a glare. "I think we need to have that talk again."

Everyone watched as Jiraiya was forcibly taken away by Kushina. Then they all laughed as they heard the screaming of a woman. "Who knew Jiraiya had a girly scream."

"I did." Naruto said, making everyone go into another fit of laughter.

**XXX Academy - Next Morning XXX**

The group sat in their usual spots as they waited for their sensei to arrive. They didn't have to wait long because Iruka walked in with a clipboard. "Okay, everyone. This is the day when you become full-fledged ninja's. I want to say congratulations and good luck. But be careful because there will be people stronger than you no matter your skill. Now, Team 1 will be..." Iruka called all of the teams until he made it to six.

"Team 6 will be Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your sensei will be Rin Hatake. Team 9 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 10 will have the last four being Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, and Kyouki Hatake. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha."

Everyone went wide-eyed. "I thought these teams are supposed to be made with balanced power?" A civilian Genin yelled out.

Iruka put the clipboard down. "No, we only tell you that for you to be relaxed about how skilled you are. But they are to divide people into groups of their specialty. Team 6 is based on tracking, Team 7 is surprising as they have nothing in common, and Team 9 is the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Team 10 will be a utility group having a little of everything. And that's from the Yondaime's list that he wanted. Now sit here and wait for your sensei's."

Naruto sat calmly talking to the lazy Nara in front of him. "At least you've got a sensei that's on time. Kakashi is always late."

"Hey, knowing Itachi he'll make Kakashi be on time." Shikamaru commented.

Naruto smirked. "Maybe. But it's highly unlikely."

It was then that the Jonin sensei's came in to get their students. The only teams that were still there were Team 7 and 10. Naruto just sat back, ignoring Sasuke and Sakura as they both glared at him. He looked at Kyouki and Naruko as they conversed. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the desk.

"I hear you're going out with Yumi already." Kyouki whispered to Naruto with a grin.

Naruto looked at the girl with his left eye before closing it again. "You hear a lot of things and a lot of it isn't normal."

Kyouki grinned more and leaned more next to Naruto with Naruko on the other side. "We want to hear the juicy parts."

Naruto looked at the two before glancing at Gaara for help. He looked away and ignored him. He sighed and closed his eyes. "They are not for your ears until Yumi decides. If you want to know so bad go ask her."

"But we want it from you." Naruko told her brother.

Naruto shrugged just as the door opened. Rin walked in and pointed to her team. "Meet me in training grounds 7."

She then shushined to the grounds to leave her team to walk. Then Kakashi and Itachi walked in. The white-haired man looked at his team with a smile. "Meet us on the roof."

The two shushined to the roof. Naruto grinned as he shushined along with Gaara, Kyouki, and Naruko. They were then on the roof with their sensei's. Kakashi grinned. "Alright, we would be trying to get to know each other but since we do already, there's no need. We could do the actual Genin Exams but I see no need."

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"Because you would already work together the best. We could just pass you and start our missions." Itachi replied in a neutral voice.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get a C rank!" Naruto yelled before getting up and started walking away.

"Naruto, you know that we have to do a minimum of at least seven D ranks before a C rank is allowed." Kakashi told his student.

Naruto pouted and growled. "You had to tell me."

Kakashi grinned and stood up, mocking Naruto's afore excitement. "Well, let's go!"

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	5. Not A C

**Hey-o! Had a minor migraine writing this since my younger sister made me listen to this Miku, Len, Kaito or something from a vocaloid thing. Don't understand why she likes it but she's is different from me. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Not a C**

XXX Mission Room - 7 D ranks later XXX

Naruto stood in front of his father and Iruka with Tora in his arms. "Mission complete...again."

Minato smirked as he heard the agitation in his son's' voice. "Well, if you're up to it, we have a mission for weeding an old woman's garden and..."

"No MORE! I can't stand the villagers anymore than I can. I ask, no, I plead that you give us a C-rank out of here!" Naruto shouted at his father.

Minato looked at Kakashi and Itachi and saw them nod. "Okay, I have a mission to Wave to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. There will be bandits definitely and this will last at least a month."

The door then opened to reveal a drunken man with grey hair, glasses, and a sake bottle. He narrowed his eyes at the group. "I guess this could have been worse."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the man and looked at his smirking father. "I guess this is better than the village."

Minato smiled more and handed the scroll to Itachi. Kakashi gained the attention of his team. "Pack for a month with all of the necessities. We'll meet at the gate in at least twenty minutes."

Naruto shot off in a bolt of black and yellow and got to his room from within half a minute. He grabbed the encyclopedia on his Kekkei Genkai, his storage scroll with his puppets, and a dozen of his own three-pronged kunai, half with the seal. He then walked into his closet and opened it up. He moved one of his jackets to open up a box that he got from Yumi as a gift. He opened it to find a black haori with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. He smiled and put it on.

He closed the door and grabbed his stuff before running off again. He made it there within ten minutes and only he, Itachi, Kakashi, and Kyouki were there. Soon Gaara came and then Tazuna. They then set out on their new mission.

A little bit away, a figure was watching her boyfriend. She smiled when she saw his new clothing. "I knew it would fit. Master craftswoman I am!"

She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Team 10 and their client had been walking for a while now. They had walked a dirt path to Wave for at least two hours until they past two puddles. Naruto saw this and smirked before stomping his foot in one of them. The puddle then automatically formed into a prone man.

The man held onto his head in pain before glaring at Naruto through his broken gas mask. "That fucking hurt! I'm going to go easy on you now!"

Naruto dodged the punch as the other puddle formed into that of another man. Naruto held his hands together in an open palm. "Shinra Tensei!"

Naruto launched the man into the air before jumping up to the same height. Naruto lifted his leg above the man's head before round-housing him into the earth. The other man dodged an attack from Kyouki before jumping up with his gauntlet raised.

Naruto looked as he couldn't do anything in midair. Suddenly, Naruko was behind the man with a kunai to his throat. "Hurt my brother and you'll die."

The man couldn't help but shiver at the girl's voice. He dropped his gauntlet and allowed himself to be cuffed in chakra cuffs. He was laid next to his companions and Itachi walked to Tazuna. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Tazuna then spilled his guts about only doing a higher rank because he didn't have enough money for something more. He told them that his village was being controlled by a shipping tyrant by the name of Gato. They then did a vote on whether to go back or to continue the mission. The vote that won which everyone wanted to keep going.

"But I'll send for another team." Said Itachi as he summoned a crow and attached a prepared letter to it. "Can never be too cautious."

The group then set off with the Demon Brothers. They had walked a ways before they heard the two missing ninja's laughing. Kakashi was going to ask what they were laughing about when a whooshing sound could be heard. "Get down!"

Naruto and the others dropped to the floor just as a giant cleaver sword went pass them. They got up and looked at the sword just as a man appeared on it. He grinned under his bandages. "Kakashi Hatake _and _Itachi Uchiha? You must have a lot of money to afford them, Tazuna. I thought that Gato was robbing you clean."

Tazuna glared at the man from the ground as the rest stood up. Itachi didn't show his surprise when one of the ex Seven Swordsmen were there.. "Zabuza Momochi, A-ranked missing ninja of Kiri, wanted for a failed coup d'état on his own Kage."

Zabuza glared at the man. "He was no Kage! He killed innocent people just because they were. I would've thought that you'd be a little more understanding seeing as you have the Sharingan. Even you...Uzumaki." He got shocked expression from the group. "Yeah, I know of your clan. Once part of Kiri, now just a broken up family that is hiding from the massacre. Sad. But I'm not here to talk and feel sympathetic. I'm here for a job that pays good enough to give me another chance to kill that demon of a man!"

Zabuza disappeared with his sword before appearing next to Tazuna. Naruto thought quick and tackled the old man, making him miss the bridge builder just by a little. He growled before slamming his elbow into the blondes back, earning a yell in pain. He then kicked him away.

Before the missing ninja could do anything he heard a girl yell, "Lightning Release: Pulse Shock!"

Electricity traveled in the moist air towards Zabuza. The man tried to move but he looked to see sand keeping him in place. The electricity hit him and he kneeled from the shock. It wasn't strong enough to hurt him but it wasn't weak either. He stood up before charging at Kyouki. He lifted his sword and was about to decapitate the girl when a katana met with the cleaver.

Itachi held his katana in a firm defense against Zabuza. The older man pushed more, forcing the Uchiha back a little. "Give up!"

"Bansho Ten'in!" Naruto yelled and pulled Zabuza towards him.

Zabuza looked and was kneed by the boy. He grunted as Naruto then kicked him away. The man looked to see Kakashi and everyone else looking at him.

Before anything else happened, Zabuza and the Demon Brothers were stabbed in the neck with a senbon. They slumped to the ground before three hunter-nin appeared. They bent down and grabbed the three fallen missing-nins. The tallest bowed slightly. "Thank you for weakening Zabuza for us. We wouldn't have gotten him if he wasn't already weakened."

The hunter-nins left before anyone could protest. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Is it just me or did we just let Zabuza and the Demon Brothers go?"

Itachi shook his head. "We let them go. We'll see them later on, that's for sure."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, let's continue our way to the Wave village."

Everyone agreed and set off again.

**XXX Tazuna's house - 1 hour later XXX**

Naruto sighed as he plopped himself on the couch. "What do you think will it take for Zabuza and the Demon Brothers to be fully healed again?"

Kakashi looked at Itachi, who shrugged. "About a month. Until then, we'll be taking shifts of who watches Tazuna when he goes to build the bridge."

They nodded as a schedule was formed. "Okay, the rotation will be like this. Naruto and Naruko for day one, Gaara and Kyouki at day two, Itachi at day three, and then me at day four. If you're not guarding Tazuna, you're finding some way to train. When our backup team comes, we'll revise the schedule."

Everyone nodded before going off to do something else. Naruto took out his encyclopedia as Itachi sat next to him and looked in the book. "So what did you find out?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, I could have two other kinds of dojutsu's for starters. Rinnegan is just one, I could have the Mangekyo if I went through some kind of process with mixing my blood with an Uchiha's or Senju or whatever. Two halves of a coin, it says. Then again, it would take a month or two to activate if it goes well. Saying that, it could take a whole lifetime to activate."

"How is that?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto stopped at a page with the bold letters 'Mangekyo'. Under it was a picture of the Sharingan. "The Mangekyo could be gained by mixing the blood with a close friend of the Uchiha. This could also gain the forgotten-named Dojutsu that the Rikudou Sennin had. Since both the Uchiha and Uzumaki, ultimately the Senju, derived from the man, we each gained something. You got the Sharingan part of it as we got the Rinnegan Remnant. It was just a swirl in our eyes that gave us only the control over gravity. Later on in life, the Remnant evolved and turned into the Rinnegan. It still doesn't explain how."

Itachi smiled and reached for the book. "Can I see?"

Naruto nodded and watched as Itachi read the book over. He then smirked and handed the book back. "That's cool."

Naruto nodded again and went back to the page he was first at. Itachi then stood up and walked to the bathroom, not coming out until later.

**XXX Tazuna's house - The next day XXX**

The doorbell rang and everyone looked at the door from the dinner table. Itachi looked at Tazuna. "Were you expecting someone?"

Tazuna shook his head. The door suddenly flung off the hinges and landed on the floor. In came an angry and wet Sasuke, a wet Sakura, and a smiling Sai. Rin came in later and smacked Sasuke on the head. "You better learn to wait or I'll suspend your training for a month!"

Sakura the glared at Rin. "You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!"

Rin then hit Sakura on her head. "I can and I will. For instance, since you're not that strong, you will do forty push ups right now!" Sakura was going to yell again but Rin beat her to the punch. "NOW!"

Sakura immediately dropped to the floor and struggled as she did her pushups. Rin then looked at her only good student and smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank god you aren't like them Sai. Never do."

Sai nodded and bowed to his sensei. Sasuke glared at him. Team 7 then realized that Team 10 and Tazuna's family was there. It was quiet until Naruto fell over laughing, holding onto his side. "Oh my god! I wish more people hit teme like that more often!"

Rin smirked and waved to the group. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're our backup?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, we were the only ones done with a mission at the time so Hokage-sama sent us."

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke, making the boy pale. "Time for intense training, Sasuke, like you used to want."

Sasuke shook his head quickly, refusing training for the first time. Naruto couldn't help but laugh again. Kakashi looked at Sakura doing her pushups then looked at his wife. "Do you want to train her or shall I?"

Rin grinned. "I'll train her. But will you watch over Sai. He has done everything beyond what I've wanted so he deserves a break."

Kakashi nodded and motion for Sai to come over and sit in the chair next to him. "So, Sai. To get my wife's approval is hard. You must be very talented in listening and doing things to get that."

Sai nodded as he took a seat next to the man. "Yes."

Naruto sat and looked at him. "So, your jutsu is by using your drawings. Doesn't that put you in a disadvantage?"

Sai smiled and shook his head. "I've actually gotten pretty good at it so I can draw a picture really fast."

Naruto nodded and shrugged. "As long as you're able to protect yourself. Don't want a dead comrade out there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!**


	6. Training

**Hey-o! Anyway, I thought long and hard about Naruto's second...whatever the word I can't think about right now. It will be a little obvious in this chapter...but I had a hard time figuring out how to make it happen. Thank you my brain for allowing a perverted Kyuubi-chan!**

**And to Firelord *****, I guess I might have made Naruto a little arrogant, but he grew up as the HOKAGE'S son so it would be reasonable to think that he'd be as arrogant as Sasuke. But he was at least taught by his parents to not underestimate people.**

**And you might want to start thinking about your own name before talking about my own story. -_-**

* * *

Chapter Six: Training

It's been two weeks since team 10 had encountered the hunter-nin and Zabuza. Naruto stood in a clearing, breathing hard from his training. He was assigned to spar with Itachi. But as he had used everything to his disposal, Itachi only used taijutsu. Itachi smiled. "Okay, Naruto, if you're able to land a hit on me once, I'll give you a gift."

Naruto gained a little energy. "What gift?"

Itachi just smiled. "A secret gift."

Naruto grinned and got into his taijutsu stance. He then used his blinding speeds to punch Itachi but the man blocked it. The blonde then disappeared all the time he had been fighting Itachi only to appear to punch the man. Naruto growled before channeling all chakra to his body to increase his speed. He disappeared and kicked Itachi only to appear to the man's left to kick him in the ribs.

Itachi was blown back into a tree and slumped to a sitting position. He rubbed his side and felt it start swelling up. He then smiled at Naruto and motioned for him to come over. When he was close, Itachi rummaged through his pack. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you. No matter what."

Naruto nodded before doing what he was told. He felt his sleeve on his right arm be pushed up to his shoulder. He then felt a little tickle in his arm as he felt something start running through his body. It then came out and he heard as Itachi rummage through his pack again before pulling Naruto's sleeve down. He then opened his eyes and looked at Itachi. "What's my gift?"

Itachi smiled and stood up. "You'll see."

Naruto didn't understand but ignored it. He stayed in the clearing as he sat laid down and looked at the drawing of his seal on his stomach. He sighed with a smile before drifting off into his subconscious.

XXX Naruto's mindscape XXX

He had appeared in the very familiar forest that was his mindscape. In the background a group of three foxes stopped chasing four rabbits and looked at him. They then ran up to him screaming, "Naruto!"

Even though their voices were a little demonic, they were still children. They tackled Naruto to the ground and licked his face. Naruto smiled and laughed as he let the small kitsunes lick his face. "Hello you guys."

They then all huddled on his lap and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, where's your mother?"

"Right behind you." Hands wrapped around Naruto's waist.

Naruto blushed as Kyuubi laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head back to look at her beautiful red hair and orange eyes. She kissed him quickly making the small foxes to yell out 'ew' and turn into their human forms.

One had short red hair and dark red eyes. He had slight pale skin and whisker marks on his cheeks. He had minor muscles but he sure wasn't considered weak. He was at least twelve years old but older in fox years. His brother had red hair too that reached over his ears but black eyes. He had tan skin and the same whisker marks on his cheeks. He was just like his brother figure-wise but scrawnier. He was twelve, too. And lastly, the only girl of the group. She had long orange hair with a tint of red and her eyes were a red color. She had tan skin but not like her brother or Naruto. She was at least petite figure despite just being thirteen.

Kyuubi smiled as she kept holding Naruto and looked at her children. "Hey, you won't think so when you're older."

The three 'hrumph'ed and stuck their tongues out until the only girl said, "We will never like kissing."

Naruto smiled. "That's what I said when I was younger."

They 'hrumph'ed again and looked away. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He then looked at Kyuubi. "I had found a way to let you out of the seal."

Kyuubi looked at her favorite container. "But how? The seal is complicated as it is."

Naruto acted hurt. "You insult my skills? I feel offended." Kyuubi smiled and laid her head on the boys head. "Anyway, the seal actually summoned the Shinigami to seal you into me. It surprisingly didn't kill dad. Anyway, If I can use this," a scroll appeared in Naruto's hand and he opened it. "I can summon the Shinigami and then 'cut' his stomach open and let your soul out. But what happens to the Shinigami, also happens to me. But, with you still in me, I will heal, and with your soul released, it will override this seal since you would technically no longer sealed in me, and I can release you. But the little guys...I'm not sure. I think they can be released already since they aren't the ones sealed into me."

Kyuubi smiled and hugged the blonde against her breasts. "This is great! I love you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled back and watched as the kids were back in their fox form and chasing the many rabbits.

**XXX Back in reality XXX**

Naruto looked to see a girl in front of him. He blinked a few times, thinking that he went to heaven, before sitting up. He rubbed his head and looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "My name is Haku. I found you out here and came to check if you were okay."

Naruto smelled the roses and slight perfume. "Hm, what are you doing out here?"

Haku smiled and held her basket. "I was collecting herbs for someone. He's hurt badly and these flowers are known to help."

Naruto smiled and stood up. "Let me help."

Haku smiled. "That's nice of you."

Naruto smiled and spent the rest of his time collecting herbs. Haku looked at him slightly. "So what were you doing out here."

Naruto smiled. "Training. I'm a ninja."

Haku smiled. "So you're training to protect a precious person?"

Naruto looked at her with a smile before continuing to pick the herbs. "How'd you know?"

She smiled. "I work hard to help those precious to me. I was left alone until a man found me and took me in. He treated me like his own daughter, protecting me against anyone that hurt me."

Naruto smiled. "That's kind of like my kaa-chan. She doesn't like it when I'm upset."

Haku smiled. "Well, I have enough herbs. Oh, and I'm a boy."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I know the difference between a girl and boy. If you are a boy, prove it to me."

Haku blushed and tried to think of something. "Uh...um."

Naruto grinned. "See? You're a girl. A boy would have no problem showing anything because there's no difference."

**'Naruto-kun, as a thank you for finding that seal out, say goodbye to your virginity. Oh, and she's the hunter-nin from before.'** Kyuubi said.

**XXX Tazuna's House - 1 hour later XXX**

Naruto walked over to the house slowly. His clothes had dirt on it and his hair wasn't spiky. It limped down past his eyes to cover his them a little. He walked past Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kyouki, Rin, and Sakura without a word. He ignored both Itachi and Kakashi when they asked where he's been and went inside the house. He walked up the stairs, not giving Gaara, Naruko, or Tsunami a second glance. He walked into the guest room and closed the door.

He took off his jacket, his pants, until only his mesh shirt and fox boxers and then lay in his sleeping bag. 'Why did you do that?'

**'The second and third time wasn't me. That was all you and her. I only gave you guys a little push for the first time.'** Kyuubi replied with a smirk, a purr in her reply.

Naruto just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 'It did feel good...'

With Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Rin, Kakashi, and Kyouki, they were looking at where Naruto walked to. "What do you think happened to him?" Kyouki asked one of her sensei's.

"I don't know. But it looks like he put himself through hell after I left." Itachi said.

"Could he have encountered one of the hunter-nin?" Kyouki asked again.

"He'd be dead. Only Sasuke-kun could-" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"That's another fifty pushups to do. It'll be another fifty if you say anything about Sasuke." Rin said with an agitated voice.

Kakashi just smirked. 'Looks like how I would look like after spending some _fun_ time with Rin-chan. But who could he have done it with?'

Rin looked at her husband and saw him thinking. 'What's he thinking?'

* * *

**If you haven't read my profile, I think that Haku is a girl all the time so that's what she usually would be in my stories. Sorry if this was a little short but this was a bit of a filler if anything... Lol, R&amp;R :)**


	7. Deals

**Hey-o! Here's the next chapter. In my head, it always seemed like a good idea of Zabuza working with Naruto :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Deal**

XXX The Bridge - 2 weeks later XXX

Everyone was eating breakfast at the table before taking Tazuna to the bridge. Naruto finished first and walked over to the back door. He took an exploding tag and hooked a string to it that connected to the door. He closed the door with him on the outside before casting a strong genjutsu with his Rinnegan so it couldn't be seen. He then walked around back and placed the same trap on the gate as the back door.

He walked to the front to where the rest of the group was waiting. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"Placing a trap so if Gato got the idea of attacking Tazuna's family while we're gone." Naruto replied, walking by the group.

Everyone could see that ever since he came back from training he was slightly depressed. He wasn't the hyperactive blonde they were used to. But they never got an answer from him to confirm Kakashi's suspicions. They nodded and walked off. When they made it to the bridge, the workers were knocked out. Tazuna looked in horror. "Are they dead?!"

Kakashi checked one of them for a pulse, getting a light heartbeat. "No, just knocked out."

"So we can finally face off again." The fog lightened to reveal Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and the three hunter-nin.

**'Naruto, Haku is the short one in the middle.'** Kyuubi told Naruto, making the blonde look at her.

"Let me handle the hunter-nin, please." Naruto asked of his sensei's, getting questioning glances.

"Why?" Kakashi asked the blonde.

"Just let me. I'll handle it alone." Naruto said.

"Are you guy's ready because you're going to be busy?" Zabuza said as the other five ran to different people.

The Demon Brothers encountered Gaara and Kyouki. The tallest hunter-nin attacked Itachi. Zabuza fought with Kakashi and Rin. The second tallest hunter-nin attacked Naruko and Sasuke. Sai and Sakura stayed to protect Tazuna. Naruto just had a stare down with the smallest hunter nin.

"So, Zabuza is the one that saved you, huh?" Naruto asked Haku. "I can't take him as a caring man. Then again, I don't even know him."

Haku was quiet for a moment but she nodded. "Yes. If there could have been some other way, I would have taken it."

"How about a deal?" Naruto asked suddenly catching Haku by surprise. He thought it over, he just didn't want to kill them.

Haku raised an eyebrow though the blonde couldn't see. "A deal?"

"Yes, I'll pay this Zabuza for all of his equipment to help take down this Kage. I agree with what he is doing. He is helping clans that have Kekkei Genkai like me." Naruto smiled despite the battle going around him. "I don't see him at fault, as he really hadn't done anything to my village. He's not in our Bingo Books."

"Would you really do that?" Haku asked with high hopes. She was willing to take it, but the rest of the group was a different matter.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course. I only ask for you to take your mask off and show me your beautiful face again."

Haku paused for a second, thinking, before nodding. She reached her hand up before taking it off. Naruto walked up to her and stared into her eyes. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek before kissing her. The world seemed to stop for the two as they enjoyed another one of their kisses. Haku closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What the fuck!" Zabuza yelled as he stared at his adoptive daughter kissing the blonde. "I'll kill him!"

Zabuza pushed Kakashi and Rin out of the way and charged at Naruto. He jumped and lifted his sword. Haku and Naruto looked to see the man. "You...!"

Naruto pushed Haku away a little before aiming his hands at the sword. "Shinra Tensei!"

Naruto blew the attack back a little before being able to stop the sword with his hands and not get hurt as bad. Zabuza glared into Naruto's eyes. "How dare you do that to my daughter!"

Naruto jumped back as Haku went to the man. "Father, stop, I let him do it! And he has made a deal with me."

Zabuza glanced at his daughter. "What was that? A deal?"

"He would be willing to give money to help us in the rebellion."

Zabuza looked at Naruto before asking in a dangerous tone, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

Naruto nodded and held up his hands. "Enough to at least help you in the war or are you really intending to kill us. Unless you're willing to wait for us to get this mission over, go to Konoha, and I could ask father to send money and maybe ninja to help you in it."

Zabuza stood straight up but kept his gaze. "You're not lying to me?"

Naruto shook his head as Naruko walked over. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looked at his sister. "Making friends. We know he's doing it for a good cause so maybe if we could help him, he won't need to kill Tazuna. Then, if we succeed in winning the revolution with them, we could ask to start an alliance with them."

Naruko nodded slowly. Naruto saw Sasuke sneaking up behind Zabuza before shaking his head. He threw a kunai at Sasuke's arm that held the kunai and easily hit his hand, cutting into his knuckles. The young Uchiha dropped his kunai and grabbed his wounded arm. He gritted his teeth before covering his bleeding fingers.

Naruto shook his head and turned his attention back to Zabuza. "Do we have a deal?"

Zabuza stared back into his eyes before sighing. "Fine, but know that if you're lying to me I'll kill you. And if you ever touch my daughter again, so help me God!"

Naruto nodded.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Everyone turned to see Gato and a couple hundred bandits behind him. "This is fucking terrific! You get a re-fucking-diculous deal and jump for it. This is fucking why I hate paying for shitty-ass rogue ninja. If a different deal comes in, they betray you. Unreliable assholes. But you know fucking what; I'm done with this shitty village. I'm going to strip it clean, steal the fucking women, then sell fucking most of them, and move on to the next. But before that, I'm going to fucking kill you all!"

Suddenly, thousands of bomb seals in the cement of the bridge were shown and then exploded, killing the large group of bandits. Only Gato and about fifteen bandits survived. Naruto lifted his hand towards the man, shoving Zabuza out of the way, then closed his fist. "Exploding Matter Beam Technique!"

A large beam of concentrated energy exploded from Naruto's hand and reaches Gato and the bandits within a second. The bodies were vaporized from the heat of the beam and died immediately. Everyone's eyes widened at the strength of that attack. Zabuza was the first to speak saying, "What the fuck was that?!"

Naruto was breathing hard and fell to his knees. Haku and Itachi were at his side to help him up. "Where did you learn that, Naruto?" Itachi asked the boy.

"From...the...encyclopedia. It had...all of that...ninjutsu and...kinjutsu." Naruto said between raspy breaths.

"Which one was it?" Itachi asked as he let go of the boy.

"K-kin...jutsu." Naruto said as his right hand shook violently.

Haku was worried and tried to hold the spasming hand in hopes to stop it. It did slightly but not fully. Zabuza just stared at the kid. "How old are you, boy?"

Naruto looked up. "Thir-thir...teen. Why...?"

"I'm not sure yet." Zabuza looked at Haku.

Haku looked at her father. She saw him smile slightly under his bandages. She smiled back. "Are we going to accept?"

Zabuza nodded. "Sure. My old employer is dead."

Just then, Naruto fainted at using most of his chakra.

**XXX Tazuna's house - One week later XXX**

Naruto woke up in a bed and turned to see Haku sleeping next to him. His eyes felt heavy but he looked around anyway. He then saw the door open to reveal the group. Tazuna stomped in, waking up Haku, and glared at him before whacking him on the head. "That's for destroying my bridge!"

"I didn't destroy it! I damaged it, technically!" Naruto yelled back at the man, feeling better. "By the way, how long have I been out?"

"A week." Kakashi answered as he read his orange book.

Naruto glared at the man. "Don't make me tell kaa-chan on you!"

The orange book was gone before anyone could blink as the man looked like he had seen a scary-ass ghost. But Kushina was worse than that. She could even make the Shinigami shit its pants or cloak or whatever it would wear. Tazuna rubbed his beard. "I don't see anything wrong with that book."

Tsunami hit her dad on the head. "Because you're as much of a pervert, dad!"

When that was over, Naruto stood up to his feet but his legs buckled for a second. He grabbed hold of the bed until his legs calmed down. He smiled and moved one step before falling on his face. He could hear Zabuza start laughing at his misfortune. "This means that someone has to carry me."

Everyone looked away and fidgeted, acting like they didn't hear. Naruto shrugged. "Fine, hold on." Naruto flipped over until he was doing a handstand, his legs limp back with no real feeling. "I'll walk like this until we make it to Konoha or my legs go back to normal."

Everyone shrugged and walked down the stairs until they made it to the door. "Well, thank you for having us here Tazuna. We hope your village gets better."

The man nodded and waved them off. 'Despite being a knucklehead, that boy has some character. I'll name my bridge after him.'

**XXX Konoha - Two Days Later****XXX**

The group walked up to the gates and was stopped. Just before they could react to the missing ninja's presence, Minato stopped them. "We are not to attack our guests. Now get back to your post."

The two guards nodded and bowed to Minato before walking back to their original post. Minato looked at Zabuza and waved for him to follow. "I have gotten the letter from Itachi that you and my son made a deal."

"Yeah. It was an offer I couldn't refuse technically." Zabuza shrugged as he walked through the streets behind the man. The villagers were freaking out that Zabuza was there and some fainted just by the sight of him.

"To tell you the truth, I could do that but it needs different agreements." Minato said, getting the other man's attention. "One, we can't do it right now because we've got word that Oto is being led by Orochimaru and he has made an alliance with Iwa to start an invasion here. Since Iwa has gotten strong from the last Shinobi War, I fear that we might not win. If we could beat the two forces, I will happily send forces to the rebellions aid if the casualties are that bad."

Zabuza looked at the man. "Are you serious?"

Minato looked back with a smile. "Of course. But we can't kill that Jinchuriki, I know that he's being manipulated by a man, the same man that did so to the Kyuubi thirteen years ago. Just bear with me for the next month or two before we go charging in his doors."

Zabuza grunted but nodded. "Sure, whatever you say. But aren't you preparing for this invasion?"

Minato nodded as he entered the door to his office. "Oh yes, I am. I just won't stop my Chunin Exams for some invasion, this will let down a lot of people and I don't want that. But, if Orochimaru wants to come back, that means two things."

"He wants the Sharingan from a young boy." Itachi said for him.

"And wants to kill his old teacher." A voice added.

Everyone looked to see Hiruzen walking in. Minato nodded sadly. "He will use everything he's got to do both. So, to get in and not be recognized is..."

"To use that damn disguising technique as some ninja and infiltrate through there." Hiruzen said for his successor. "We'll have to look closely at every ninja. For instance, he has the abilities of a snake; a long tongue, sheds skin, and the same eyes, etcetera. But with his technique, he is able to change all features but his tongue and his skin problem. If anyone is showing those, it's Orochimaru."

Zabuza nodded. "You have some fucked up missing ninja, huh?"

"What was your first clue?" Naruto asked in sarcasm. "The freaky long tongue, the shedding skin, or was it the fetish for living in other bodies?"

Zabuza glared at the boy. "You are really annoying, you know that?"

Naruto nodded without hesitation, making everyone roll their eyes. Minato coughed and gained everyone's attention. "I have one thing to ask of you Zabuza. I want you to be with Kakashi and Jiraiya in case something does happen."

"What about Haku?" Zabuza asked about his daughter.

"She can be with Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Kushina in the Namikaze compound. She'll be safe, I promise." Minato told the man.

Zabuza looked at Haku and nodded. "Fine. But it's your head if something happens to her."

Minato nodded. "Anyway, will your two teams be in the exams?"

Kakashi and Itachi nodded without hesitation as Rin looked at her students. "I doubt to let them do it. Sakura is still not ready as we are missing a couple years worth of training she missed out in the Academy. Sasuke needs to get his attitude checked and his ego smashed. Sai is the only one that I know is ready."

Minato smirked. "I could split Team 10 so he could continue without the hindrance of his team."

Rin smirked as she saw Sasuke glare at the man and Sakura look down at her feet. "I'm going to think about it."

Minato shrugged with a smile despite his seriousness. "If you agree to it, let me know."

Rin nodded. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's back shirt and pulled him back as the young raven tried to tackle the Hokage. Minato just raised an eyebrow and looked at Itachi. "Does he really have a death wish?"

Itachi nodded as he held his brother. "He'll get his if he's not careful. Mother wouldn't stand for such impudence."

Minato nodded. "He's being reckless. But, I'm allowing both teams to be in the exams. Hopefully, you won't die, Sasuke. All of you except Naruto, Naruko, Kyouki, and Gaara can leave. You can stay too Haku, Zabuza."

Sasuke was the first to storm out, slamming the door open. Minato just shook his head and looked at the four man team. "I have a special mission for you four. There's this kid named Kabuto. Jiraiya's spy network says he's Orochimaru's lapdog…"

Naruto started to laugh hysterically as soon as the last word left Minato's lips. "Lapdog! That's funny, you know, 'cause he likes to live in young boys' bodies!"

Minato coughed and nodded. "Yeah, well, Jiraiya believes he is sent to act like a Konoha Genin. I want you to trick him into gaining your trust then trap him for Ibiki to work on him."

The four nodded.

"When does the exam start?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow. The Iwa and Oto teams are already here. Oh, and Gaara, your siblings are here too." Minato smiled at the redhead.

Gaara smiled. He had missed his brother and sister over the years. "Are we dismissed?"

Minato nodded and looked at the two missing Mist ninja. "Okay, you can follow my son to our Compound and he'll help you get comfortable. I've got more paperwork to do."

The group nodded, bowed, and then left.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! R&amp;R**

**P.S. - Poll on Naruto couples. Yumi and Haku - definite. The two with the most votes wins and the story.**


	8. They're In On It

**Hey-o! Again, poll is on my account for the other two couples with Naruto. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: They're In On It!**

Naruto and his group were walking to the Compound until they saw a square box in the road. Naruto shook his head before stopping and picking the box up. He looked to see the Konohamaru Corps. "How many times have I told you, rocks aren't square!"

Naruto softly bonked Konohamaru on the head. The boy just grinned sheepishly. "Heh, you weren't here to help us so we just went ahead and did what we could."

Naruto shook his head. Zabuza looked at the kids with an eyebrow raised. "Who are these brats?"

Naruto pointed to them, starting with Konohamaru. "Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Then its Moegi and Udon."

Suddenly, the three children made a weird pose that made Naruto sweatdrop. Konohamaru then yelled out, "We're the fearless Konohamaru Corps!"

Naruto shook his head as Zabuza grinned maliciously under his bandages. "So you aren't afraid of me?"

The group saw the genjutsu of a demon and almost wet themselves. This made Zabuza start laughing. "Yeah, you're fearless alright!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to welcome you back home. So...welcome back!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Did you kill anyone?" Moegi suddenly asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "No. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You're too young to be worrying about that."

"You were when you were their age." Naruko deadpanned.

"Because I'm a man!" Naruto yelled, poking his right thumb into his chest.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Konohamaru glared at Naruto.

"Is that a trick question?" Naruto asked and walked off.

Naruto led the group to the Namikaze compound where he was tackled to the ground again. He smiled. "Hi Yumi."

Yumi then kissed the boy and cuddled into his chest as he got to his feet. "Where have you been for five weeks? I was beginning to get bored."

Naruto rolled his eyes and let the girl down. "Since when was terrorizing the village boring to you?"

"Since you weren't the one being terrorized." Yumi countered with a smirk. She then looked at Haku with a smile. "Oh, you! I'm going to steal you for a moment!"

Haku was suddenly dragged off by Yumi. Zabuza was about to run after her when Naruto stopped him. "You may find yourself scary, but know that Uzumaki's are very stubborn and have better knowledge of the male anatomy. She could find things that I don't know about myself."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes but stepped back. Naruto smiled and led him inside an empty house that no one lived in yet. "Okay, this is your temporary home while you're here. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and indoor training grounds."

Zabuza looked around the large living room. "How the fuck can this compound be this big?"

"When you're rich like us, you can afford these things." Natsumi said with a smile.

"You guys are really that rich?" Zabuza asked, getting a nod from everyone. "Then Mei-sama may actually win this war."

Naruto shrugged. "Depends on if I could help the Mizukage. What my father was telling you about him being manipulated wasn't a lie. A man killed ANBU guards and snuck in to release the Kyuubi from our mother. He then used his...Mangekyo Sharingan on her and sent her to the village to destroy it. Thankfully, father had sealed her into me before any serious damage could be done. We learned that anyone with a tailed beast could be manipulated by the Mangekyo. But my Rinnegan is stronger than the Mangekyo so I could probably release the hold he had on your Mizukage, unless he has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. If successful, he'll return to his normal self. How was he before starting the Purge?"

"He was kind to everyone, bloodline or not. He had treated everyone fairly and even had a wife. He has a four year old daughter and a six year old son. They are now scared of him but know that this isn't him so they try to help him out of it. He was very intelligent and powerful which gave him the title of Mizukage." Zabuza summarized with a shrug. "So, you're saying he'll be back like that if you get rid of this genjutsu?"

Naruto nodded and pointed upstairs. "Your rooms are upstairs with their own bathroom, as I mentioned before. Now, I'll be going. Gaara and I have to go find his siblings."

"You mean that weird guy in a cat suit and a girl with a fan on her back?" Moegi asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Then we met them earlier at the tea shop. Konohamaru had accidently bumped into the boy and instead of getting mad, he paid for us to have any kind of tea. They were really nice."

Naruto smiled. He looked at Gaara. "Want to go searching?"

Gaara nodded and followed the blonde out. They made it to the entrance to the Compound before finding the two other siblings walking up to the gates.

Temari and Kankuro smiled before hugging their little brother. Temari looked at him. "You've gotten big! How's Kyouki?"

Gaara grinned. "She's great. And just be thankful that I don't eat as much ramen as Naruto or else I'd be as small as him."

Naruto smiled as he caught up to them. "Hey, ramen is actually good for you. It's made from rice and all, you know."

Temari was in awe by the boy's change of appearance. He had his hair grow out and now some spikes were long enough to slightly cover his eyes. He wore black ANBU pants and a mesh shirt. She blushed when she saw his well-built body but pushed any unnecessary thoughts away. He wore a black haori with a red swirl on the back.

Naruto grinned and looked at Kankuro. "Hey, how are you doing with your puppets?"

Kankuro smirked. "Crow's better than ever and now I've got Salamander."

Naruto smiled. "That's it? I've got three regular puppets and two...human ones."

Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened. "You mean you used the Human Puppet Technique?! Chiyo said not to!"

Naruto nodded. "They are from people that tried hurting me or who were already dead. One was a good friend of mine that died."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Can I see them?"

Naruto nodded and unsealed the two human puppets. The first was a Chunin woman named Shizuka. Naruto had collected her after she tried killing him when he was in the last year of the Academy. He had then killed her with his Rinnegan powers. Since then, he had been turning her body into a puppet. She had her black ANBU pants and blue shirt from when she died. But now she wore a black hoodie under the Chunin vest. She has long brown hair and black eyes.

The second was Noboru Uchiha. After a day at the Academy, Naruto was attacked by a Jonin. This was when he didn't have the Rinnegan to help him so Noboru jumped out and had defeated the man. But when he went to dispose of the body, he was stabbed in the neck by the man's last dying minute. Naruto had then started making Noboru a puppet like Shizuka so the man could live on, in other words. His black hair stayed the same and, being a human puppet, could activate his Sharingan. The seal on his back allowed Naruto to see as if he had the Sharingan also but not as good.

Kankuro stared at them. "Which one attacked you and which was the friend?"

Naruto pointed at Shizuka first then Noboru. He then sealed the two back and looked at the two with a smile. "So, are you in the exams too?"

"Yeah. Our teammate is in the hotel. He's a weird guy but nice." Temari smiled and hugged her brother again. "It's so good to see you."

Gaara smiled and hugged his sister again. Naruto smiled and turned to see Yumi with Haku waving him over. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I've got something to do, I guess."

Naruto walked off to where he saw Haku and Yumi. He walked up to them before a type of gas sprayed him in the face. 'What the hell!'

He felt his vision blur and his eyes water. He heard giggles before losing consciousness.

**-X-X-X-**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he saw the white and red design of his room. He his his right hand to rub his eyes. "What happened?"

Naruto felt a shift of weight on his arm and his eyes snapped open. 'Please be my blanket.'

He looked down and cussed when he saw Yumi and Haku. He then heard chuckling in his head. 'Kyuubi!'

'**Don't go blaming me for this!'** Kyuubi barked with a laugh. '**Anyway, don't get so rigid. Nothing happened. Just them cuddling is all.'**

'I still don't think you have nothing to do with this.' Naruto muttered in his head, laying his head back and closing his eyes. 'Knowing you, you had some kind of hand...paw in it.'

'**I'm insulted!'** kyuubi acted hurt. '**If I truly had a paw in this, it'd be worse. Much, much worse.'**

Naruto groaned at the perverted fox. 'I can't wait to get you out of my head.'

'**You'll miss me.'** Kyuubi said with certainty. '**I'm the only thing that makes your life funny. They could make a book on you.'**

'With you, it might as well be written by Jiraiya.'

'**Maybe, just maybe.'**

* * *

**R&amp;R!**


	9. Chunin Exams I

**Hey-o! Finally got a document to upload. Anyway, hope you like the story :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Chunin Exam I**

XXX Naruto's room - Next day XXX

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the last two people he'd want to see. There stood Kushina and Zabuza. The man looked at his daughter lying on the blonde and all he could see was red. Kushina was looking at her son with wide eyes while thinking, 'I never wanted to be a grandmother this young!'

The two girls woke up when they heard a yell and turned to see Zabuza lifting his sword up with an evil laugh. Naruto was still bound because the girls wouldn't move. 'I'm too young to die!'

Suddenly, Zabuza stopped and everyone looked to see Kushina's hand gripping his ear. She glared at Zabuza, almost like when a mother finds out her child did something wrong. "There will be no fighting in my house. Even though you've got a good reason and that I'd like to wring my son's neck, he has the exams today in thirty minutes."

Zabuza gulped and nodded his ear hurting like hell. "O-okay, just let go of my ear."

Naruto grunted as he sat up. Thankfully, the covers had covered him from scarring his mother. "I-I can explain."

Kushina crossed her arms as Zabuza rubbed his sore ear. "You better."

"They came onto me."

Naruto was punched in his face from his mad mother. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? You could've forced them off!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek that had a big red fist mark. "Well, I should get ready for the exams."

"We've got to get dressed too." Yumi muttered, waiting for Kushina and Zabuza to leave.

Kushina nodded and pushed Zabuza out. "The exam is at room 301 at the Academy."

Naruto nodded and jumped out of his bed when the door closed. Haku and Yumi stayed in the bed for second and watched as he ran around to get dressed and collect what he needs. He looked at them when he was finished to see them still in his bed. "What?"

"Nothing." Haku and Yumi said simultaneously as they got out of the bed with a grin plastered on their face.

The two girls got dressed before following the blonde out his room. Naruto ran to the door and out yelling, "Have a nice day!"

Naruto ran all the way to the Academy buildings and headed to where the exam would be held. He stopped when he saw Sasuke getting the shit beaten out of him from Lee. Naruto walked up next to his teammates and Suna's team and watched. "How long has this been going on?"

"He's been getting the knocked around for about ten minutes now." Naruko answered, smirking at the scene.

"He really is an idiot for accepting bushy brows' challenge." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, Lee was looking for you at first which made Sasuke angry and say that he should worry about challenging an _elite_. Lee was going to refuse but Sasuke charged at him." Gaara said as he chuckled at Sasuke getting kicked in the balls.

Naruto shook his head. "Let's get going. We're going to be late."

They nodded and were following the blonde until he was stopped by Sakura. "Who do you think you are talking down on Sasuke-kun like that? He would kick your ass any day!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No he wouldn't. I know because at least I can give Lee a run for his money. Now, I've got to get to the exam before we are disqualified."

"If you're as strong as you say you are, stop the fight!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as she got in his way again when he sidestepped away from her.

Naruto sighed before disappearing in the air next to Lee. He grabbed the Uchiha, threw him to where Sakura was, and blocked the punch sent by Lee, all in a second. The spandex wearing boy grinned freakishly. "Naruto-kun, there you are! I was looking for you!"

"I heard. Why are you beating Sasuke to a pulp?" Naruto asked although he didn't mind it.

"He needs to learn about being youthful!" Lee told simply.

Naruto nodded. "That, he does. Now, how about we go to the exam room and leave Sasuke to his lesson of youth."

Lee nodded and the two landed gracefully right before they fell to the ground on their backs. Naruto walked past Sakura. "There you go. I'm stronger than the Uchiha avenger."

Sakura glared at the boy. "Pure luck!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Neji and Tenten met up with Lee.

"Great beating, Lee!" Tenten patted Lee on the back.

"Good job." Neji smiled slightly at the boy before walking over to Naruko.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked past the group of ninja stalled in front of the weak genjutsu. "Ignore it."

Everyone nodded and walked up the stairs. They were close to the top when they heard the two words from the Uchiha. "It's fake."

Naruto actually slammed his head into the wall, leaving a deep crater and his whole head stuck in it. "I hate that Uchiha."

Everyone smirked at the blonde before continuing their way up to the door. Kakashi met with the group before nodding. "Good, you're all here. Anyway, have fun and try not to kill everyone."

Team 10 nodded and entered the room. KI was immediately released from the room from the many ninja. Naruto raised his eyebrows and whistled lightly to himself. "Wow. That's weak."

'Kyuubi, lend me some of your KI when I release mine.' Naruto finished in his mind.

**'Sure, this'll be fun.'** Kyuubi smiled and got ready to make everyone shit themselves.

Naruto released his KI before Kyuubi let her own out, which made some of the people there scream while others fainted. Kyuubi was laughing in Naruto's head as he was rolling on the floor from everyone's freaked out faces. "Hah, now that's real KI!"

"You should really be careful before you make enemies of everyone here." A boy with white hair and glasses said.

Naruto sat up and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi and this is my seventh time in these exams. So I'm pretty much a veteran, I guess." He smiled and took out a few decks of cards. "Over those many years, I collected data from it. If you want information on anyone, just tell me."

Sasuke entered the group and bent down. "Tell me about Rock Lee, Gaara Sabaku, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kabuto nodded and shuffled his cards before taking one out. "Okay, Rock Lee has masterful taijutsu and apprentice of Might Guy, also known as the Green Beast of Konoha. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Yuza. They have done twenty-eight D ranks, three C ranks, and 1 B rank." He then pulled out the next card from the top. "Gaara Sabaku has exceptional ninjutsu, taijutsu, and decent kenjutsu. He is engaged to Kyouki Hatake, daughter of Kakashi and Rin Hatake. He is teammates with Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kyouki Hatake. They have done seven D ranks and one B rank."

Kabuto then pulled out the next card. "Naruto Uzumaki has masterful sealing and taijutsu. His ninjutsu and kenjutsu is barely exhibited but are thought to be prodigal. He also uses his puppets from time to time. He is under CRA and only has Yumi Uzumaki as a wife-to-be so far. He also has the Rinnegan...and his teammates to Gaara Sabaku, Kyouki Hatake, and Natsumi Uzumaki. He has done eight D ranks and two B rank."

Naruto shook his head. 'Of course he would know that. Orochimaru keeps him for a reason.'

"How does Naruto have two B ranks when his teammates have a B rank?" Sai asked curiously.

"Doesn't say." Kabuto said turning to the blonde. "Do you want to tell us why?"

"No." Naruto said and went to stand up.

"Come on, please." Kiba asked from behind them as he was interested in the conversation.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with a dog toy on top?"

"Fine, dammit!" Naruto yelled out before looking at everyone. "I got the B rank from a mission with Itachi-nii to a place none of you will ever know for a reason none of you will find out."

"What of it saying you have the Rinnegan?" Shikamaru asked from within the group.

"I have to keep some secrets, alright." Naruto said exasperated.

"Take your glasses off." Someone demanded from behind Naruto.

He turned around to see a team of three Oto ninja with smirks. The one looking like a mummy seemed to be the leader and the one to have asked the question. Naruto acted like was thinking for a second. "Um...no."

"Do it or I'll make you." The other boy said with a smirk.

"Try it."

The Oto-nin went to grab the glasses only to be stopped when a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room. Everyone looked at the man in front of the helping Chunin proctors while the said man looked around. "Alright, maggots, sit the fuck down and shut up as I explain the rules." Once everyone sat down, he started explaining the rules. "In this test, you have to answer nine questions that an average Genin like you won't know. So, the only way is to retrieve information by other means. You start off with three chances of doing something wrong. If you are caught cheating in the three times you are disqualified. In an hour, you are to answer the tenth and last question. Now...start."

Everyone turned to their paper and started writing. They had either known the answers or were cheating. Kyouki and Naruko looked at their blonde teammate and knew that he wasn't a written test person. He was always able to tell people what it was but it was something about writing it down that made Naruto draw a blank.

It had gone on for fifty minutes that Naruto stood up and walked up behind an Iwa-nin. He watched him finish the test before grabbing his hair and slamming it into the desk three times. He then took the test and sat back in his chair. Everyone was shocked still and stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

Ibiki walked up to him and crossed his arms. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That."

"What?"

"That!"

Naruto paused for a second, staring at the man with a confused expression. "What are we talking about?"

"What you did to that Iwa-nin!" Ibiki yelled with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, that." Everyone sweatdropped as Team 10 silently laughed. "Well, I was caught cheating twice if you count knocking him out, so I haven't made it to three. I win!"

Ibiki stared at the kid. "Are you really the Hokage's son?"

Naruto shrugged, enjoying messing with the proctor. He was, after all, taught by Anko in her 'free time'. "I must be. I have his hair color, the spikiness, and his attitude."

Ibiki stared at the boy with a critical eye. "Were you dropped on as a baby?"

"Depends if I was in Tsunade-baachan's hands at the time." Naruto said with a smile as the timer went off.

Ibiki shook his head. "Alright, before we do the last question you should quit now. For if you stay here to do the question and get it wrong, you will never be able to do the Chunin Exams again."

Naruto stayed quiet and looked around. Mostly everyone had left but others stayed. Ibiki looked around. "No one else? Okay then you...all pass!"

"What about the last question?" Sakura yelled out from the back.

"There isn't one. We were to see if you'd be strong enough to try and answer a question with the odds against you. Anyway, you win."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&amp;R**


	10. Chunin Exams II

**Hey-o! I'm glad to see and hear that my story is doing great! Anyway, I thought of answering a few questions.**

**Bankai777: Just maybe, depends on what goes down in the poll and other readers' reactions. I have an idea for her appearance, then again it has to be fit in well.**

**Helrio Uzugaku: Naruto can't control Kyuubi's chakra because it is too pure and malevolent compared to the other eight Biju. Then again, everyone can go beyond limitations with the right willpower and force.**

**More questions are welcomed! And - like always - enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Second Test**

"What about the last question?" Sakura yelled out from the back.

"There isn't one. We were to see if you'd be strong enough to try and answer a question with the odds against you. Anyway, you win."

Suddenly, the window crashed as a purple blur burst through and sent up a banner. The banner that was up read, 'The extremely sexy and powerful, yet single, Anko Mitarashi'. Naruto just smiled as Anko shot up. "Alright, maggots, you're asses are now mine!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as others got slight nose bleeds. "Hey, Anko-chan! I think you overdid it again."

Anko glared at the blonde. "You only say that because you aren't as cool as me!"

"You said otherwise when we last went terrorizing the town." Naruto retorted, getting a pout from the woman.

"Whatever! Anyway, follow me to Training grounds 44!" Anko said in excitement before shushining.

Naruto smiled and stood up. He ran out the window in a burst of yellow and black from his Hiraishin. Naruko and Gaara followed, the redhead grabbing onto Kyouki since she had yet to master the Hiraishin. They made it to the training grounds from within a minute. Once they got there, Anko was just opening a box of her dango.

She looked at Naruto. "Is there any place that you don't have these seals?"

"Not that I know of." Naruto shrugged, not knowing one place he didn't put the seals.

"So you have them in my bathroom?" Anko asked with a mischievous grin.

Naruto was going to answer, only to be tackled to the ground. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto rubbed his face as he turned to see Yumi holding his back. "What are you doing here, Yumi?"

"The exams, of course. I want to be Chunin too." Yumi said as if it was obvious.

Naruto shook his head and stood up before looking at the other two teammates of Yumi's team.

Yumi looked over her shoulder before pointing to the one on the left. "That's Shimaru Uchiha. He's a silent guy but overall nice." Shimaru had long black hair that reached to his shoulder blades and black eyes. He wore a grey sweatshirt over a mesh shirt and black jeans. He had a large scroll over his back for something that Naruto an itch to figure out.

Yumi then pointed at the other girl of the team. "And that's Kasumi Hyuga. She is a little hard to predict, kind of like you." The girl had long black hair that reached her lower back and pale pupiless eyes. She wore a white shirt over a mesh shirt and a tight skirt that reached to her mid thighs.

"Hi, Yumi has told me so much about you! Are you really that big?" The young Hyuga asked.

"And can't help but not know limits." Yumi added as an afterthought.

Naruto's eyes widened as his face tinted a dark red and stood stock still. This drew a laugh from Naruko and Kyouki. "W-why do you want to know?"

"So it is true." Kasumi replied.

Naruto glared at Yumi, who smiled before mouthing, "Sorry."

Naruto nearly fainted as his world was turning upside down. Just a year ago he was simply interested in seals without a woman to bother him. Now, he has two girlfriends and one that was asking about his size. He had kept asking why Kami hated him so much but he was never answered.

The rest of the group of ninja's had made it and looked to see Anko picking at her teeth. "Alright, the second exam is going to be about survival. But not just any survival, one where you'll have to face off against the Chunin hiding in there or one of the other teams for one of the two scrolls. There is the Heaven and Earth scroll and you need both before going to the center to pass. You have at least five days to make it to pass or you're being sent home. And sign these papers before you go."

"What are these for?" One of the many Iwa nins asked in frustration.

"These are so if you die in there, Konoha and I won't be held responsible for your deaths." Anko said in a freakily happy tone.

Everyone sweatdropped before signing the papers quickly. Naruto scribbled his name on the paper. He then walked over to the stall and grabbed the Earth Scroll. He met up with his teammates and walked over to the numbered gate that the Chunin told him to go. He waited there before the speakers around the grounds turned on. "Good luck and make sure there is a lot of bloodshed. Get ready! Go!"

The doors opened and Team 10 ran in at an even pace they could all stay at. The run was for a while without turning, intended on heading to the middle without hindrance from more than one team of Chunin. They made it a little far before Naruto back-flipped to avoid the kunai thrown at him.

He looked to see a team of Chunin the ages of eighteen to twenty. The oldest smirked at the blonde before talking to his teammates. "Looky here boys, we've found the Kyuubi. I wonder if he's as dangerous as they say."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before smiling at the group. He raised his hand and formed the small orb of compressed matter. He aimed higher so he hopefully wouldn't char the scroll that they'd probably need.

The youngest narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "What in the hell is that?"

Naruto grinned. "You'll see now." He clenched his fist before letting out a strong beam of the destroyed matter but it was weaker than the one from on the bridge. Naruto learned to not put so much of his chakra in it and use the chakra from the matter around him as to not kill himself from chakra exhaustion. The light was so strong that it likely drew the attention of every team nearby.

Naruto walked up to the bodies before rummaging through their belongings. He found their Earth Scroll and cussed before putting it away.

"There are three Iwa ninja heading this way. Should we take care of them?" Gaara asked, knowing the more they killed the less they'd need to care about.

"Yes." Naruto said as he watched his hand heal all of the burnt skin from the attack.

Soon, the three Iwa ninja surrounded the group. They grinned. "Now we can avenge our country! Kill the Uzumaki!"

Naruto grinned as he went to use his Rinnegan but when he did it started burning, blurring his vision. He deactivated it and dodged a punch. 'Why the hell is my Rinnegan acting up now?'

The Iwa ninja that was fighting Naruto sent a kick to the blonde's ribs, knocking the glasses off as he fell forward. He then quickly sent his other leg at the blondes head, catching him off guard. Naruto fell to the ground with a hard thumping sound and a horrible ringing in his ear. He rubbed it and looked up at the laughing ninja. "Haha, is this the power of the Yellow Flash's heir? Humiliating."

Naruto gritted his teeth before disappearing out of the boys line of sight. Naruto then appeared next to the boy and sent a hard kick to his ribs, but as fast as he appeared he disappeared. He then sent kicks and punches in a flurry that shock all of the Iwa nins. Before they could help the boy, his head was chopped off and landed at their feet.

Naruto held his katana with blood red eyes and glared at the other ninja. He quickly disappeared and went on a rampage as another two Iwa teams that were working together arrived. He was lopping off arms, legs, and heads, it didn't matter what part. He stopped when they were either dead or capacitated. He looked at the wounded ninja before easily killing them. He rummaged through each of the ninja until he found two heavens and an earth scroll. "There we go."

Suddenly, an explosion went off near Team 10 and they looked to see Sai being chased after a large snake. Naruto went through a few hand signs. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Surge!"

Multiple fireballs covered the area that the snake was at and killed it. It then poofed into smoke. "So, it isn't one of the Forests' animals?"

Sai breathed heavily and nodded to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"I don't know. I was blown away by a large gust of wind and got separated from them."

Naruto nodded. "Let's go find your team."

Team 10 and Sai then set off in the direction of Sasuke, Sakura, and a large chakra signature. When they to the clearing, they found a Kusa nin facing off against a tired Sasuke and a scared Sakura. The ninja then smiled at arrived group. "Oh, how nice. I have guests. Well, just wait until I've finished with Sasuke-kun."

Naruto quickly went through a few hand signs. "Lightning Release: Overcoming Darkness!"

A lightning bolt formed out of his thrusted palm and went straight at the enemy ninja but before it could hit, the man disappeared. Naruto blocked a punch to his face and looked into the black eyes of the ninja. He then twisted his body into the air and kicked the guy in the head.

The Kusa ninja was launched through two trees from the powerful kick. Naruto glared in the direction of the ninja while pointing at Sasuke. "Tend to his wounds. This won't take long."

Team 10 reluctantly went to tend to the Uchiha while the blonde looked in the direction that the ninja appeared from. The man had a wicked grin. "Nice kick, Naruto-kun, but I don't want your Rinnegan."

Naruto went through a few hand signs. "Fire Shadow Clones!" Hundreds of fire-based Shadow Clones surrounded the Kusa nin. Naruto smirked before commanding his clones to attack the man from different directions. "Protect yourself against this, Orochimaru!"

Naruto watched as his clones dispersed from the Sennin's attacks one by one. He went through one handed hand signs before whispering. 'Creation of All Things Technique...'

Chakra started gather from the plants around Naruto before forming into a seven foot tall animalistic creature. Its head was one of a large bull with a gold ring around its nose. It had large, donkey-like ears and Rinnegan eyes like the blondes. It had a muscular human body with large, dark tribal tattoos around its torso and arms.

When all of the Shadow Clones were defeated, everyone's eyes widened to see the large beast. Naruto just smirked, though slightly tired, and motioned to it. "Say hello to my creation. I call it a Minotaur."

The Minotaur hoofed and beat its feet to the ground. It then charged at the man, tackling him to the dirt floor. Orochimaru cussed as he jumped back to dodge the attack. "How the fuck did this get here?"

Naruto smirked as he jumped to the dirt ground. "No need to worry about that. Worry about how you are going to defeat it. It has as much power as any other, maybe more."

Orochimaru cussed as the large beast kept attacking him. "Goddammit!" He went through a few hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

A large ball of fire consumed the Minotaur. Orochimaru smirked as he watched the fire rage. "Ha, one simple fire jutsu and it goes down."

"No, not really." Naruto said with a smirk as a loud roar erupted from the flames and shook the ground and forest.

A flaming hand shot out of the fire and grabbed onto Orochimaru's neck. The bull head then came out of the fire and glared at the man with their heads just inches apart. It then snapped the man's neck without a second thought. Naruto smiled before jumping back up to where his team and Team 7 were.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the blonde boy. He then limped down to a sitting position and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Sasuke screamed out in agony and everyone looked to see that Orochimaru had bit onto Sasuke's neck. Kyouki took out her katana and sliced through his neck.

"My gift to you Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's voice rang from around the group.

Everyone looked at Sasuke as Sakura cradled him before glaring at Naruto. "Great job in protecting Sasuke-kun!"

"That's not our job." Naruto said as he looked at the girl. He sighed before walking away. "Take the Uchiha into the small hole under this tree. I'm going to check something out."

Naruto ran away without a second word and followed where a scream was emanating from. He soon stopped from on his tree perch and looked to see the Oto ninja with long black hair being chased by a trio of male Iwa ninja."Get back here, whore!" One of the Iwa nins yelled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before jumping down on top of the Iwa nin. "That's not how you address a woman."

The other two stared at him before readying themselves. "You're the Yondaime bastard's kid."

Naruto grinned as he readied himself and looked at the girl. "Stay behind me, okay?"

The girl nodded and watched as the blonde fought the three ninja's single-handedly. He soon finished with killing the Iwa ninja and walked up to the Oto nin. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "Th-thank you. My n-name is Kin."

Naruto smiled and picked the girl up bridal style. "Naruto Uzumaki. Where's your teammates?"

Kin looked down. "Um...they left me to find an Uchiha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What did they do to you?" He could tell when someone has been abused and it made his blood boil.

Kin looked up at him to see the anger. She could see that he knew and only nodded. Naruto picked up his pace to where his team was, thinking of a plan in his head that will surely help. "Would you take the chance to leave your country if it was presented to you?" The girl looked confused but nodded. "How about you join my family, you'll be protected under my clan so no one can hurt you. I mean, if you want to, that is."

Kin was reluctant. "I-I would but I-I have someone w-waiting for me back there. She's the only one that i-is nice to me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is she treated well?"

"Well, n-no. But we have nowhere else to go."

"Here." Naruto said before jumping onto a tree limb to see two Oto-nins in front of his teammates. He set Kin down on the limb before looking in her eyes. "Stay here, alright?"

Kin nodded before Naruto jumped down behind the two ninja from before in the first exam. He glared at the two shocked ninja. "I hate it when men abuse women as if they were useless toys."

The mummy narrowed his eye and the other glared. "Leave now or I'll kill you."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Gaara, who then nodded. "No, how about you show me what you're made of."

The mummy growled. "Fine, I was going to let you live. We only wanted the Uchiha, but I guess I'll get to see those Rinnegan eyes of yours."

The boy without the bandages growled before running at Naruto. He went to punch the blonde but he was kicked back and landed past his teammate. He was then trapped by the sand from Gaara's gourd. The man with the bandages was about to save his teammate but was too late as blood rained down on the group.

Naruto smiled before forming a ball of red chakra in his hand. He ran at Dosu before puncturing the man through his chest, avoiding the heart and lungs. The Oto nin coughed up some blood before falling to the ground. "Dammit..."

Naruto looked at the man for a few more seconds before looking up at Kin. He jumped to the branch and smiled at the girl. He took her hand, picked her up bridal style, and jumped down in front of the group. He walked to the large tree area and set her down on the other side away from the Uchiha, who started to grow flaming tattoo marks on his face. Naruto looked at the boy as he sat up.

Sasuke's eyes traveled to Naruto and Kin before grinning. "Fight me now, Uzumaki."

Kin seemed scared when she saw the boy but Naruto just stared. "No."

Sasuke stood up before running at him. "I said fight me!"

Naruto was kicked out of the hole, scaring the rest of Team 10, Sai, and Sakura. He got up to see Sasuke already running at him before being punched back again. He then activated his Rinnegan real quick before standing up, getting gasps from everyone. "What?"

"The...Mangekyo!" Naruko yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking at Sasuke who was glaring at him. The Uchiha then ran at him. "Dammit, how can _you_ of all people have the Mangekyo?!"

Naruto dodged and weaved through the punches and kicks before kicking the Uchiha in his stomach. He then narrowed his eyes and watched as Sasuke tried to punch him. He blocked it before punching the Uchiha in his face, sending him back into a tree.

"Get a hold on yourself, Uchiha! I am not the enemy!" Naruto yelled at the other boy.

Sasuke was going to charge but a couple kunai were suddenly wedged into the ground. Everyone looked to see Team Guy, Team Yumi, and Team Suna standing on the tree branch or on the ground but they were all glaring at Sasuke. "Back off or else, Uchiha." Yumi growled out.

Soon, the three teams gasped at Naruto's eyes. It was the Mangekyo and it was in the form of a heptagram mixed with Itachi's pinwheel. It made Shimaru narrow his eyes. 'What the hell?'

Naruto looked back at the Uchiha. "Don't attack me again." With that, he walked off into the hole before coming back out with Kin by his side. "Let's go."

The rest of Team 10 nodded and walked with Naruto. Naruto then stopped and took out the extra earth scroll before looking at the three teams. "Does anyone need an earth scroll and a heaven?"

Neji went to grab the heaven scroll and Shikamaru grabbed the Earth scroll. Naruto then led his team through the forest to the center. They quickly made it to the tower in the middle and entered the separate room. Kyouki quickly skimmed over the sign before opened the heaven scroll and then did the same to the earth. The scroll then let out a large poof and when it cleared, it showed Kakashi standing with his orange book. His eyes were wide when he saw the group.

"I'm definitely telling kaa-chan on you." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kakashi hid his book. "Whatever, congratulations for passing. Past that door will lead you to the main part of the tower."

The man then poofed into smoke again. Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm going to get some damn sleep before duck butt gets here."

* * *

**Long chapter, if I say so myself. Don't forget the poll if you haven't voted! Go to my account page and click 'Vote Now'! R&amp;R**


	11. Chunin Exams III

**Hey-o! I'm taking the poll into account for the story. Surprisingly, Sakura got a few votes. Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter.**

**And Bankai777: Maybe after the Chunin Exams and getting rid of Duck-Butt from the main story I will have Naruto go to the Remote Island as a mission, yada yada yada. Karin is already in Konoha, just hasn't made an appearance yet.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Preliminaries**

Naruto stood with the ones that made it past the Forest of Death. So far, it was one Suna team, one Iwa team, team 7, 8, 9, Team Guy, Team Yumi, and Kabuto's team. He sighed and looked as his father stood to front. "Congratulations to all that has past. The reason we have the Exams is a way to replace war. And the proctor of this match will be Hayate. But, is there anyone that wants to quit?"

"I would, Hokage-sama." Kabuto announced, getting a nod from the man.

Minato nodded to Ibiki and four ANBU before they set off to follow Kabuto. Hayate stepped forward while coughing a few times. "The two whose name is shown on the board will stay as everyone goes up to their side." A board was shown before skimming over the names there. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado stay here."

Sasuke smirked and had a stare down with the other member of Kabuto's team while everyone left. He waited until the proctor called the match before he went after the man but that was what was expected. Yoroi grabbed Sasuke hand and smirked upon seeing the boys face. "I guess you have just found out that I am a chakra absorber and that I'm absorbing yours right now."

Sasuke struggled but he felt his chakra draining out of him and he growled, activating the Curse Seal, and broke out of the now-agonizing mans grip. Yoroi screamed as the foul chakra entered his body. The raven took advantage of this and kicked the man in his jaw, launching him in the air. He then appeared in front of the man and started a series of punches and kicks before kicking the man back into the ground.

Sasuke stood on the ground as he stared at the knocked out Konoha nin. He then let Jiraiya take him away with Kakashi as the medic ninja took Yoroi. The board skimmed through more names before stopping. Hayate coughed for a second. "Will Kasumi Hyuga and Kyouki Hatake enter the arena."

The two both shushined to the area with a grin on their face. Hayate then called the match before the two ran at each other. It was a blur to those that weren't used or trained in it. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan, Shimaru used his Sharingan, and Naruto used his Rinnegan.

"Who do you think will win?" Itachi asked, not needing his Sharingan to watch the fight.

"A tie. They are both equally powerful." Naruto told the man as he watched the fight.

"I agree with Naruto. Kyouki is able to fight against better opponents while Kasumi has her Byakugan and clan jutsu." Gaara commented.

Everyone caught the last punch that came from both girls which knocked them both out. Hayate looked between the two. "Since neither is able to continue, they both will not continue on." Everyone turned to see the board come to life before picking two names. "Will Yumi Uzumaki and Kouta Kigara come down."

Yumi jumped down to confront the Iwa ninja. The boy simply walked down to the arena and bowed to the proctor. When the fight was called, Yumi quickly went through hand signs. "Water Release: Spinning Hydra Lotus!"

Multiple water balls were spewed from Yumi's mouth before striking the Iwa ninja. Suddenly, the body poofed into a piece of a pole. Yumi's eyes widened before jumping away from a punch. She looked to see Kouta in a weird taijutsu dance before running at him. She sent a kick to the kids head before spinning and sent a different kick to his head. She appeared behind the boy before kneeing him in the back and elbowing him in the head.

Kouta jumped away from the girl while going through hand signs. "Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Technique!"

A large dragon made from the earth materials on the ground and soared at Yumi and she jumped away. The dragon crashed into the wall causing a huge crater. She glared at the boy before holding a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Twelve Shadow Clones formed in front of the Uzumaki girl before they all went through a few hand signs.

"Fire Release: Fire Phoenix Wave!" Four clones yelled out as phoenixes of fire were expelled from their mouths.

"Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" Another four yelled out before a large jet of water was expelled from their mouths.

"Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Jutsu!" Four large dragons formed from the ground behind the group.

"Lightning Release: Overcoming Darkness!" Yumi yelled and the four attacks combined before hitting the Iwa nin.

When the dust cleared, everyone looked to see Kouta's mangled corpse on the ground. Hayate didn't need to go over and check his pulse to know the boy was dead. "Yumi wins!" The girl walked off before the board came to life and skimmed through more names. "Kankuro Subaku and Misumi Tsurugi please come down."

Both of the opponents walked down to arena and Hayate then started the battle. Kankuro took out the bundle on his back but was frozen as Misumi was wrapped around his body. The man chuckled to himself. "Heh, I guess that that little bundle is pretty important." Kankuro tried to fight against the hold but it tightened around him. "Ho ho, don't try too hard or you'll snap. Now, surrender or I'll do it." Kankuro gritted his teeth and fought more before his neck was forced a whole one-eighty before going back to its normal direction. "Heh, pitiful."

Suddenly, Misumi was wrapped up by wooden arms and Kankuro's head turned back around to face the man. It was now in the form of Crow and it made a clicking sound as if it was laughing. A hand reached out of the bundle and tugged on the end of the bandages before showing Kankuro. "Heh, how about we see how flexible you truly are."

Crows stomach opened up to reveal a compartment. It then started to stuff Misumi into it while he screamed. Once he was all the way in, everyone saw it shrink down, crushing the man, and letting out a red liquid. Hayate shook his head. "Winner's Kankuro Sabaku." Kankuro walked away after gathering Crow and Misumi was carried away. The board flicked around names before it stopped. "Will Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

The two walked down with confidence. "Give up, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. "I am so much stronger than you!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, billboard!"

Hayate looked between the two before starting the match. Everyone watched as the two weakest females in Konoha fought. Ino tried her mind games as Sakura used her weak talents. But in the end they both knocked each other out. Hayate shook his head as the two were taken away. "Since neither was able to continue, they both won't go onto the next Exam." The board stopped skimming through the names. "Will Shimaru Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka come down?"

Kiba paled when he heard Shimaru. "I-I quit my match, proctor."

Shimaru scowled at the boy as Hayate called the match in his win. The board then stopped skimming through the names. "Will Tenten Yuza and Temari Subaku please come down."

Both the girls walked down with a grin on their face and Tenten took a scroll out as Temari took her fan out. Hayate took a second before starting the match. Tenten released a shower of kunai and shuriken while Temari opened her fan. She then waved a strong gust of wind, deflecting the weapons and made them hit the other girl.

Tenten looked at the Suna ninja and scowled. She grabbed her arm that was aching from a kunai embedded in it. She narrowed her eyes before reaching for another scroll to try another attack. 'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.'

Tenten released all of the projectiles at the other girl and they were all deflected again. "I...I give up proctor."

Hayate nodded. "Winner's Temari Sabaku." While the arena was cleared of the weapons the board skimmed through many names. "Will Shikamaru Nara and Taku Honora come down."

**XXX Somewhere else XXX**

Jiraiya stood with Kakashi next to him as they examined the seal. "This is truly Orochimaru's work. It would take me a week to figure out how it works and maybe another two just to find what counteracts it, unless Naruto's Encyclopedia book has something. This one is more evolved than Anko-san's."

"I bet it would." Kakashi said with a smile about Naruto's book.

"Fuck the dobe, I won't let him do anything to me and this seal is actually helping me get power." Sasuke told the two in agitation.

"It is also destroying your chakra coils with how foul it is. That's why your Sharingan acts up when it's used. If you keep this thing, you'll most likely go blind within the next two months. That means no Mangekyo or revenge for your clan." Jiraiya said the last with a smirk, knowing that would settle him down.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Fine, let the dobe get rid of this seal."

"Kukuku, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Orochimaru's voice rang out.

Bother Jiraiya and Kakashi turned to see Orochimaru in an Oto Jonin outfit with a smile. Kakashi lifted his head band as he charged up a Chidori. "You won't get Sasuke, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled again. "Kukuku, I didn't come here to fight you. I just wanted to see how my seal was working."

"It's near killing him." Jiraiya gritted out. It annoyed him that to be a Seal Master, he didn't know what to do to the seal. "If you wanted Sasuke for a new body, why did you give him something that'll kill him?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Because he gets a taste of what power I can give him. That seal is an incomplete version and if he wants more, he'll have to seek me out to have it completed. Then, and only then, will he gain the true power."

"You guys do have sicko's here." Zabuza told them as he walked up behind Orochimaru, scaring the shit out of snake Sannin.

Orochimaru whipped his head around to see the Demon of the Mist. "W-what are _you_ doing here?!"

Zabuza smiled as he gripped his sword firmer. "You can say that I'm ensuring a loan. Now, if you are smart, you'd surrender. It's three powerful ninja against one Sannin, who'll win?"

Orochimaru scowled. "You don't scare me!"

Zabuza's sword almost broke the sound barrier as it cut off Orochimaru's head but before the body could hit the floor, it poofed into one of the bits of pillars.

"You're quick, I almost lost my head, but I am not foolish enough to actually confront Jiraiya and Kakashi both. Anyway, enjoy my gift, Sasuke-kun. Kukuku."

Kakashi's Chidori died down as he pulled down his headband. "We need to get Naruto to look into his Encyclopedia about seals that'll destroy this one."

"You could say that, the Rinnegan was always the strongest of Dojutsu. It is said that all Kekkei Genkai and Dojutsu derived from it." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

**XXX Back in the arena XXX**

The match itself was one of wits. Shikamaru met his match in being calculating against the Suna ninja. He hated it that he had to work so much for a match that he almost gave up. He had used his shadow possession technique against the other Suna ninja but had been evaded at all times.

Shikamaru scowled before running at Taku. When he got close, and Taku went to protect himself, he used his shadow possession to take control of the boy. Since Shikamaru was right handed and Taku was lefty, Shikamaru was able to grab the kunai from the Suna ninja's pouch and not his.

"Surrender now." Shikamaru told the boy in his oh-so lazy voice.

"Fine, I give up." Taku said in an annoyance before being released. He scowled as he dismissed the medics and walked off to his team.

Hayate shrugged before looking up at the board. "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Satumi Tigama please come down."

Naruto sighed as he jumped down to the arena and waited for the Iwa kunoichi. "Give up now and there won't be any bloodshed."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm not giving up to you."

Naruto sighed and waited for Hayate to start the match. Once he did, the blonde raised his hand, gathering chakra into his hand. "Sorry. Lightning Release: Deicide."

Before the kunoichi could react, a lightning bolt went through her stomach and pushed her to the ground from the force. The technique was at the weakest that it could be but it was still effective. Naruto walked over as Hayate called the match. "I really am sorry."

He walked away before she could say anything and walked up to his teammates. "Great Job, Naruto." Kiba congratulated. "Beating an opponent with one jutsu, that's badass!"

Naruto nodded to the boy before looking at the board.

"Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga, please come down." Hayate called.

Hinata glanced at her cousin, who gave her a sincere smiled. "Don't worry, Hinata, I won't fight if you want to continue."

Hinata looked at her feet. "N-no, I want to earn my way there. Don't hold back."

The fight was longer than most. Hinata had put up a good fight against her cousin, using the Heavenly Spin and Divination. Even Neji was surprised, but did his best to give Hinata a good fight. But, to everyone's shock, she had used a Gentle Fist attack and hit Neji in both his arms rendering them useless.

Hayate smiled. "Because of Neji's inability to continue, Hinata wins."

Neji smiled at Hinata. "Good job Hinata."

Hinata smiled as she walked away and the board went through more names. "Choji Akimichi and Reiku Teruki come down."

Choji seemed skittish with fighting the Iwa ninja but Asuma put his hand on his shoulder. "Fight and I'll treat you to the all you can eat buffet."

Choji suddenly gained a large boost of confidence and fire burned in his eyes as he rose a fist. "I'll crush him."

The Iwa ninja walked down to the arena. When Hayate called the match, he ran at Choji as the boy expanded into a large, plump ball. "Expansion Jutsu!" Suddenly, his arms, legs, and head disappeared. "Meat Tank!"

Choji's body started rolling towards Reiku, who had to jump away and he hit the wall. His body then turned around before rolling back at the Iwa ninja. He nearly hit the kid but was stopped dead in his tracks from the boy. Reiku reared his right fist back before punching the Akimichi in his head.

Choji's body shrunk back to his normal size and appeared knocked out. Reiku kicked the boy to the proctor before walked away. Hayate glared at the kid. "Winner's Reiku. The last match is Gaara Sabaku and Shino Aburame."

Gaara walked down with Shino and they stopped on the opposite sides. When the match was started, Gaara's sand shot out of his gourd and in the direction of the bug user. He ignored all of the bugs getting in it and wrapped around him but Shino turned into bugs, showing it was a bug clone.

Gaara looked around and had to close himself in a ball of his sand from the five kunai aimed at his head. He stayed there and activated a sand eye outside the sphere. He saw Shino standing a few yards away. He looked around and saw hundreds of the bugs crawling in his sand.

Gaara quickly dispersed the sand around him and glanced at the Aburame. 'Damn, my sand is now crawling with those bugs and their too small to crush from within the sand. Maybe some jutsu.'

Gaara went through a few hand signs as the chakra-eating bugs shot at him from Shino's body. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Gaara's fireball had incinerated all of the bugs and kept going towards Shino. He then had his sand wrap around the boy when he jumped out of the way. Shino struggled against the sand to free himself and he couldn't use his bugs because the sand was too dense this time.

**'Kill him!'** Shukaku yelled from within Gaara's head.

Gaara scowled at the voice. 'I thought we made a deal? I kill for your pleasure when they deserve it.'

**'Fuck that! I want to see the sight of blood!'** The Ichibi yelled.

Gaara shook his head and turned Shino upside down. He then had his sand launch the boy to the ground and then hit it. When the dust cleared, Shino was knocked out from the drop and Hayate looked to see if he was alright. "Winner's Gaara. Now, I want everyone that has won to come down."

When everyone came down, Ibiki came down with a hat with numbers in it. "In the hat are numbers one through ten. I want you to take one and then yell it out." When everyone picked a piece of paper, the man threw the hat to the left. "Okay, starting from the left, you will yell out your number."

"5" Shimaru said.

"9" Hinata said with her quiet voice.

"8" Kankuro also said with a smile.

"2" Temari called.

"4" Naruto said with a smile.

"1" Yumi called out.

"6" Gaara said, glancing at the Uchiha.

"10" Reiku said with a little agitation.

"7" Shikamaru said in a depressed voice.

"That means three for Sasuke." Ibiki checked off the names. "Okay, this is how the matches are going to be: Yumi against Temari, Sasuke against Naruto, Shimaru against Gaara, Shikamaru against Kankuro, and Hinata against Reiku. There will be a one month practice time before the last Exam part."

* * *

**Hope you liked the story! R&amp;R**


	12. Chunin Exams IV

**Hey-o! This story has gone quite far for my first one! ****Okay, I have read that a few Guests didn't like how I treat some characters. Explaining time! *Ahem***

**There are bashing because I never like Sakura and Sasuke. I gave Naruto the Rinnegan because Chakra Mode is canon. Um, it's not like he can't activate the Rinnegan AT ALL. It's just that he had it dormant within his DNA. As for bashing Sakura, even if Naruto didn't pester her in this story, Sasuke always competes with him and, therefore, would choose her crush over logic.**

**Bankai777: Maybe, just maybe .**

* * *

**Chapte****r Twelve: Preparing**

Naruto walked to the door out of the arena to see Jiraiya waiting there. "Walk with me." He said.

Naruto shrugged and followed the man. "What do you need, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he led the boy to the room that they held Sasuke in. "Well, does your book have anything on seals?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"We need to see if your book has anything on destroying seals. Sasuke's would take too long for me to figure out."

Naruto nodded as he entered the room with Sasuke in it. He had to dodge a large saucer from hitting him in his face and looked at the other boy glaring at him. "Well, hello to you too."

Sasuke turned his head with a glare. "Just don't kill me, dobe."

Naruto smirked and opened his Encyclopedia and opened to the seals. He looked through the pages for one that would destroy the seal until he saw the seal already on the Uchiha. He showed it to Jiraiya. "I think I found Orochimaru's seal."

The old Sannin looked at the page and his eyes widened. "What the hell."

Naruto looked at the passage and started reading out loud. "Says here that it is a multilayered contraption made of many seals but it was never completed. Seven out of ten of the hosts die when exposed to the seal. Um, it is made up of four seals, all layered over each other. The first changes the host's chakra into a tainted rip-off of a demons youki, the second making it denser and slightly stronger, the third tries to change the coils to be used to the changes, and the fourth makes the body 'accepts' the changes. This isn't counting if Orochimaru changed it to fit his needs."

"Does it say what kind of changes?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the Uchiha boy.

"No, but is seems that the third layer would actually burn off the coils and the denser chakra would instead ooze out as a dense cloak. So, even if the person doesn't die when exposed to it, they die either way unless it is taken off." Naruto sat down in a chair and looked at his book.

"Does it say in any way to take it off?" Jiraiya was getting annoyed that even the Uzumaki didn't have any way to get it off.

Naruto skimmed through passage after passage. "Um, no. But I'm guessing that we could try to complete the seal and maybe counteract the effects of the ones on now."

Jiraiya thought about it. "What are our chances?"

"Most likely like a twenty out of a hundred chance." Naruto shrugged. "It's better than him dying already."

"Why the hell are you two deciding my fate already? Orochimaru said that he could complete it, I think that we should listen to him!" Sasuke yelled out scared that the two in front were talking about giving up on him already.

Naruto sighed and looked at the boy. "It is possible that he does, but I still doubt it. He could have given you a more completed version that doesn't kill you if he really did want your body. So shut up and wait until we come to a conclusion."

Sasuke reluctantly listened and sat back on the wall to watch the two talks about the seal.

"We should take our chance." Jiraiya told Naruto as he bent over him to look at the book.

"I think we should but I should at least look at the proper seals first before doing so." Naruto sighed and pinched his nose. "This will be a long month."

Jiraiya smiled and rubbed the blonde's head. "I have faith in you and your not-so-little book."

Naruto shook his head and left a bookmark in the page of the seal. "Well, I'm going home to rest. Have a great day, teme."

**-X-X-X-**

Naruto woke with both the forms of Haku and Yumi were sleeping on him, this time in see-through, silk nightdresses. Haku's was blue as Yumi's was a light pink. He smiled and rubbed the backs of the two, careful not to wake them up.

He saw Haku squeeze her eyes shut before they fluttered open and look at him with a smile. Naruto returned the smile as she moved up and gave him a kiss. He hugged her close just as Yumi was waking up. He repeated the same action before the three of them got up and got dressed. Naruto grabbed his book before heading out the house, giving one last kiss to Yumi and Haku, and headed in the direction of one of the houses to the right of the Head House.

He knocked on the door before entering and the door closing behind him. He kicked off his sandals before heading into the living room while listening to the thumping of feet in the floor above him. He sat down on the couch and opened his book as the thumping came down the stairs and down the hall towards the front door.

Naruto unsealed a notepad as he spoke, "Come in here."

The blur that ran to the door stopped and slowly backed up to the doorway into the living room. Kin turned to see Naruto on her couch. Naruto pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit with me."

Kin nodded lightly and followed the order given to her while running her hands through her washed hair. It had a slight shine to it and a silkier look. She sat next to Naruto and leaned against him to get a look in the book he held to see a seal. "That looks like the seal that Tayuya-chan has."

"Tayuya?" Naruto asked not looking away from the seal that he was duplicating.

"Yeah, the girl I told you that was from Oto." Kin nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder. "We both grew up in Oto as orphans, but we had each other. We filled in the rolls that we would usually need for each other. I became the kind and assurtive one while she became the tough and harsh one. But we were always caring for each other. She always protected me."

"Sounds like you guys cared for each other a lot." Naruto pointed out as he tapped his lip with his brush handle while examining the seal. It was now dissected to its original three forms and its purposes to the side. "That's a family feeling, you know. It's what every ordinary family feel to each other, though not in blood."

"Yeah," Kin nodded. "I guess you can say that. All we had was each other so I guess we could be seen as family."

"Not to pry, but when did Tayuya get her seal?" Naruto asked, continuing his notes with the book's help.

"Well, we were ten when Orochimaru took over and created the village. She joined him for elite training as to help us, and got it two years later. So, about a year ago." Kin thought aloud.

"Who else would happen to have these seals?" Naruto said as he doodled again with the seal.

"Other than Tayuya and the Uchiha, four. Jorobo, Kimimaro, and Sakon and Udon. They and Tayuya are part of Orochimaru's barrier team. He won't be doing something like this invasion without them by his side." Kin told him with her head laying still on his shoulder. "If he wants a private fight with Hiruzen, then he would use his teams' barrier as to not be interrupted."

"What kind of barrier do they use?" Naruto asked, wondering if this barrier can be bypassed. 'If there's a will, there's a way.'

"I...don't know. Tayuya said that she couldn't tell or Orochimaru would kill us." Kin said, feeling bad for not knowing.

"Doesn't matter, I'll look into it later." Naruto waved his hand lightly before putting his paper away and closed the book. "Now, for what I really came here for. You have to choose something, but not until a week before the last Exam."

Kin looked at him, a little surprised with his seriousness, but nodded. "What is it?"

"Your new life. It is a bit of a fork for you to go in three ways. You can live as an adopted Uzumaki member, or you could marry a clan male. That is the only way you, or Tayuya, will ever be able to live in this village." Naruto finished, still too serious to be joking.

Kin looked at the boy shocked before getting to her feet with a hostile look. "W-what? That can't be serious! You are going to make us marry someone against our will?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's a generous offer, if you ask me. You won't get this kind of deal anywhere else. Again, you don't have to marry but be adopted."

Kin gritted her teeth. She never thought she could get this upset with the blonde. He seemed so caring. "What do you suggest?"

"I'd suggest adoption from my family considering you don't like forced-marriage, but that's just my word." Naruto rested his head back as he spoke. "But you have a choice. Just think, in a different country you'd be interrogated then killed since you were going to go against them."

"You seemed so nice." Kin muttered.

"But what am I now?"

"An asshole!" Kin bit out. "You are a major asshole! I would have thought you'd get me protection under your family!"

"That's not enough to other clans and civilians!" Naruto bit back, shocking the girl with his frustration. "Just be glad that you have these options, alright. My family and I did our best, but we can't do everything. The option to marry you to a Hyuuga or Uchiha was the first option, but dad saved you from that with letting you pick."

Kin was at a lost of words and could only gape at the boy. 'He...does have a point. But Tayuya sure won't like it.'

"Think about it. As I said, you don't need to tell me for another three weeks." Naruto said as he stood to his feet and grabbed his book. "Have a nice day, Kin-chan."

**XXX Uchiha district - Three weeks later XXX**

Naruto sat at a large dining room table with Sasuke to his right and Jiraiya to the right of him. Naruto slid his notebook that held the conclusion he came to over to Jiraiya. The older man started looking through it as Naruto spoke.

"As it turns out, with little surprise, Orochimaru had made his own little tweaks to the seal. Instead of four, he added a fifth layer to the seal. This specific, as I examined on Anko, is different to each of its users. Anko has a different tattoo than Sasuke, as it had another layer to it. But both expand in the time that the host would be desperate and close to low chakra reserves, or give into anger. In Anko's case, before she left Orochimaru he configured it to put her through pain when she would be happy.

"But both of these specific seals activate the other three to penetrate the reserves and convert it into rip-off youki. If I'm to guess with the place and way he applies the seal, he has it made on his teeth or other places in his mouth." Naruto said as Jaraiya nodded, reading the notes. "But it just so happens that, even on Anko's seal, it is still unfinished. On the last paper, I completed the seal. Unlike what we wanted at first, I made the seal turn the dense chakra-conversion into a cleaning strainer, taking out the worst of it. I wanted to be sure that I won't kill the host on accident."

Naruto smirked before adding, "And it gives us a way to make us and our allies stronger. But, I made the separate sheet of paper for if we wanted to destroy the seal. We can test it on his followers that are also hosts. Last I checked, there are three or four. That gives us enough chances to get it right, or hold on to it if any of our own ninja goes rogue with it. We still have to apply it through physical contact though."

Jiraiya nodded and looked at Sasuke, who sat quietly. 'This boy...he could use the chakra-cleanser to become stronger and abandon our village to find his clans' killers. But, that seal we could develop would kill him if anything got out of hand. The civilian council wouldn't like that, and it would devastate Mikoto-san.'

Naruto looked at Jiraiya's face and nodded. "We don't need to go in order."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we came to a conclusion. I will fix this seal, in exchange that you aren't an asshole to everyone, and please take that screaming banshee out on a date. Who knows, maybe you'll like her."

Naruto chuckled when Sasuke gagged. "Anyway, let's get started, huh?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto hesitantly. "I'm...not sure I want to right now."

"Shut up and steel your nerves, teme. We're doing this whether you like it or not." Naruto spoke with authority grabbing the seal notes he had. He reviewed it quickly before nodding to himself, motioning Sasuke to come over. "Sit in this chair and be still while I do this. One mistake and it will either kill you or..." Naruto was going to say pain, but decided against it. The more he feared for his life the less likely there would ever be mistakes. "Well, pretty much just death."

Sasuke sweated as Naruto unsealed a jar of ink and a brush. "Fingers crossed."

**-X-X-X-**

Naruto sighed as he finally sealed the cursed seal. Sasuke slumped in his chair when it was finished and breathed slowly, sleeping. Naruto wiped the dripping ink from his palm and looked to Jiraiya. "Seems the seal has exhausted him more than we realized."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Jiraiya asked standing up from his chair.

"As in, will he be able to use his and the other chakra? Yes. He will need some training to use both of the chakra reserves, but I suggest holding off on that until we can be assured that he will stay loyal to the village. We don't need to go on a goose chase after him right after the invasion. We'll lack the resources and means of catching, especially with us working with the rebel forces in Kiri." Naruto spoke like a true Kage.

"Do you really think he'd be a problem?" Jiraiya asked as he walked with the blonde out of the room, after Naruto made sure to rest Sasuke's head back.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's kind of hard to tell with him. He only listens right now, and why he didn't struggle during the sealing, is because he wants to survive and have the ability to get stronger."

"So, that's why you told me what the seal would do in front of him?" Jiraiya semi-asked, starting to get the boy's reasoning.

"Yes, I told all of that to get his cooperation, and battle-ready for the coming invasion. If he is able to fight without getting tired easily, or handicapped because of the seal, it is also a plus for us." Naruto said, sitting on the couch in the Uchiha's living room. "Anyway, Kin decided to become part of the family."

"So, she didn't fall for your _good looks_? It seemed to work for Haku and Yumi." Jiraiya joked, making Naruto blush.

"Well, that's where Haku and Yumi are the problem."

Jiraiya immediately giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh?"

He was blasted from his chair into the roof, leaving an imprint. He groaned as he landed in his chair like what he was before. "Forgot, you have control of gravity."

"Just remember not to be a pervert." Naruto said as he stood up. "Well, I'm going to head out. I haven't trained yet, so it would be good to keep my skills fresh."

"What are you talking about? Since when did you need training?" Jiraiya joked.

"Ever since I had large chakra reserves. It's not easy controlling them. It's like trying to move mountains." Naruto said.

"Since when was that possible?" Jiraiya asked.

"Since people could mold chakra." Naruto said matter-of-factly. "Earth jutsu, but even that needs control."

"What would you be training?" Jiraiya asked, curious of what the blonde would be doing.

"Well, I was going to try using senjutsu, and training the other jutsu in the Encyclopedia." Naruto said with a wave as he opened the door. "See you in a week."

* * *

**Yes! Almost over with the Chunin Exams! ****Anyway, like usual, R&amp;R!**


	13. Invasion

**Hey-o! This will pretty much near the end of the first arc, where I will take a break from.**

**The poll is over, and this is the results:** **6 to Fuu, 4 to Kurotsuchi, 3 to Sakura, 3 to Hinata, 3 to Anko, 2 to FemKyuubi, and 1 to Kin. 0 to Tayuya or any other choice. It seems that Fuu and Kurotsuchi will become the next two in the harem...**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Invasion

Merchants, politicians, even average citizens of other nations were all gathered to watch the Exams in the large colosseum. Iwa was gathered in one section, Oto in their own, and Konoha in another. The ten ninja that were in the third part of the Exam were also in the smallest part of the audience.

Naruto sat with Yumi, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Hinata sat behind them with Shikamaru and Shimaru. Reiku sat the furthest away from them and twiddled his thumbs. Sasuke was late, probably being examined by Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Naruto sighed as he waited for the exams to start. He had a lot on his mind, mostly on the invasion. He wanted to be there to protect old man Sarutobi, yet he was needed to fight the two Biju of Iwagakure. He didn't worry much about the Biju as he was prepared for them, but he was worried about Orochimaru. He hadn't showed his face lately, and he must have felt by now the sealing of Anko and Sasuke's Cursed Seal.

Naruto shivered at the memory of when he told Anko of the mysterious layer on her. She screamed loud enough that his ears rung, and he was hit until his cheek was bruised afterwards despite having Kyuubi's healing abilities. That or Kyuubi cut her chakra off from him when it happened.

'Why did you even do that, Kyu-chan?' Naruto thought, as he heard the fox woman snicker.

**'It was her sign of love, why would I deny you that feeling?'** Kyuubi asked with a small smirk.

'Love hurts.' Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek, feeling it all over again.

Up in the box overlooking the arena, Minato sat waiting for the guess Kage's. Onoki of Iwa was expected to arrive soon along with the Oto leader. In the room with him were Zabuza and Kakashi. It was just five minutes from the start of the Exams, and a few hours until the invasion.

Minato tapped his index finger on the arm of his chair impatiently. 'Wonder what is taking them so long?'

Suddenly, the door opened to show an old man carried on the shoulder of one of the two people with him in Iwa shinobi gear, along with a woman in black and white clothing with another two behind her. Minato recognised the old man and the two with him; Onoki with his bodyguard Akatsuchi and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi.

"Onoki-san!" Minato put on a smile, which was half fake. Fake because the older man was soon going to be his enemy, but true because the man was still Kage. "It's so nice to see you again after all these years. Is this your granddaughter? She sure has gotten older! She might want to meet my son! I'm sure they would get along fine."

Onoki grunted. "I don't think so. A lot of the populace still hate you."

Minato shrugged, back to his serious self. "War doesn't change. Hate breeds from it, nothing I can or will do can change their minds. They just have to their own."

Onoki glanced at the man in surprise. He didn't expect that kind of answer. But he ignored it and sat down in the chair farthest from the man.

Minato then turned his attention to the woman. "And you must be the leader of Oto. Must have taken a lot from you to make your own ninja village."

The woman bowed respectfully with a nod. "Hai. My name is Miku Tsuchi."

The woman was around twenty years with black hair and stirling blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail just above her headband. She wore a black no-sleeve top with a white cloud on the back with grey and black loose-fitted pants. She had a grey and black scarf wrapped around her neck that reached down to behind her knees.

Minato nodded and motioned to the seat next to him. "Sit, the Exams will start shortly."

Once all were seated in the stadium, a man appeared in the middle of the arena. "Welcome all to the Chunin Exams, and on behalf of Konoha we are grateful for your safe arrival. Our first match is Yumi Uzumaki of Konoha and Temari Subaku of Suna."

The two girls walked down to the arena and faced each other with grins on their faces.

"Don't exert yourself in this fight too much." Yumi grinned, taunting the girl playfully.

"Don't speak so bravely yet. The fight hasn't even started." Temari grinned back as she took out her fan.

"Ready?" The proctor asked Yumi, who nodded and got into a taijutsu stance.

"Ready?" The proctor looked at Temari, who nodded with a grin.

"Hajime!" He yelled before jumping as fast as he could out of the area. 'If anything Hayate said is accurate, everyone in this years event are stronger than any past ones.'

Yumi jumped back while throwing a kunai at Temari. Temari used her fan to block the attack but as soon as she did, it exploded in her face from the attached explosive tag. She coughed as dust got in her eyes from and in her lungs. 'Damn, was not expecting that.'

Yumi smirked as she sent three more kunai, two of which had a smoke and the last an explosive tag. Two clouds of smoke erupted around Temari as the last one was an explosion. Yumi paused for a second before going through hand signs. She took a deep breath. "Wind Release: Great Gale Destruction!"

"Fan Slicing Wind!" Naruto raised his eyebrows as he heard Temari's yell.

Both of the Wind jutsu clashed with each other, sending a large uncontrolled gust of wind funneling in the arena. The two girls screamed as they were both hit full-force.

Then there was silence. Naruto's eyes glazed with a sliver of blood sneaking its way through his nose, Sakura and Ino twitched, Shikamaru muttered to himself, Shino was stoic though he seemed to be shaking, Shimaru and Reiku were looking away, Kasumi stifled a laugh, and Gaara and Kankuro blocked each others eyes.

In the arena, Yumi and Temari stood with red faces with their clothing shredded around them. Kiba whistled and howled, earning a smack in the back of his head from Naruto. He then created two clones which quickly jumped into the arena handing two towels to the two ladies, which were created from nowhere.

Genma coughed uncomfortably. "I-I'm calling an end to the match so both particapants can get dressed."

The two girls quickly shunshined out of the arena, making the clones explode. Naruto looked over to where the judges were that were deciding whether someone would become Chunin or not. They talked to each other with the straightest faces possible.

Naruto shook his head as Genma waited a second for the judges to come to a decision. Despite not being the overall ruling factor of deciding promotions, it would be rude to talk over them. "The next match is Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki of Konoha."

Naruto looked around already knowing Sasuke wasn't there and sighed. The rest of the audience cheered as they waited for the Yellow Flash's son and an Uchiha heir to fight against each other.

Minato looked on as his son entered the arena without Sasuke. 'What is Jiraiya doing?'

"Where is this Sasuke Uchiha?" Miku asked. "If he is to be Chunin, he would need to be punctual. Even a second late could cause disaster in the battlefield."

"I agree." Onoki muttered. "But your son doesn't seem like much, Minato."

Minato smirked, his head resting on his right hand. "Appearances can be deceiving, Onoki-san. My son is something that hasn't been seen in a lifetime."

"You seem pretty confident in him." Kurotsuchi muttered as she looked out at Naruto.

"Oh, that's because I am." Minato grinned before glancing at the girl. "He has a fighting prowess that I found surprising, and a caring heart, even to his enemies, that is hard to find."

"Sounds like a fantasy man." Onoki said as he glanced at Minato.

"I agree." Miku commented.

Naruto looked at the puff of smoke that Jiraiya and Sasuke shushined from. "About time, Ero-sennin."

"Hey, I had to make sure the seal still worked." Jiraiya scolded fakely before leaving into the stands.

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other as Genma looked between them. "Ready?" He looked between the two getting a nod from both of them. "Hajime!"

Sasuke jumped back, quickly going through three hand signs, before yelling, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto coated his body in chakra just as he was engulfed in flames. He barely felt even a sliver of the heat as his and Kyuubi's chakra protected him. He could just feel Sasuke having a hint of a smirk and it irked him that the other would think he'd be hurt from something like this.

'I need to conserve chakra for when I have to fight the Biju. Now, that leaves me with a few choices. End this quick, making Orochimaru start the invasion earlier, or drag this on until then. Well, the first one seems better.' Naruto thought before coming to a conclusion. He used gravity to extinguish the fire around him and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Is that a hint of disappointment I see, teme?"

Sasuke scowled before activating his three-tomoe sharingan and charging after Naruto. He went, in Naruto's opinion, full-heartedly but without the necessary power behind it. Naruto decided then that he would teach Sasuke something.

"The problem with the Sharingan, Sasuke," he said as he relaxed his muscles. "is that with the Sharingan you rely on reading the tension and the chakra movement to plan your next move. If someone, say I for instance, would relax my body and move at the last second - like this."

Naruto, just as Sasuke's fist was about to punch him in the stomach, moved his body lazily to the side and his body twirled around Sasuke as the other fell forward from his own force. "You had no idea I was going to anticipate you so well and now leave yourself open to an attack - like so."

Naruto swept Sasuke off his feet, and the raven landed with a clear, "Umph!"

Naruto sighed. "You have to be able to anticipate the anticipated. Or, in other words, you have to be able to react to the unexpected."

Sasuke got up before sending flurries of punches and kicks at the blonde. He growled through gritted teeth as Naruto easily dodged each attack at the last second. He decided to go a little out of the box and, faking a funch from the right, sent a knee to Naruto's ducked head.

Naruto was knocked onto his back with a loud crack, making part of the audience cheer loudly. He smirked and rubbed his reconnecting jaw. "Nice. You actually broke my jaw there."

Sasuke smirked before channeling chakra to his hand. "That's not the only thing I know."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke's hand get covered in chakra. They immediately widened when he saw the forming of Kakashi's Chidori. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up from his book when he heard his young pupil shout his name. "What-!"

He choked on his own word as he heard the familiar sound of chirping birds. Rin shot him a glare. "How can you teach that to that boy?!"

"I-I didn't!" Kakashi yelled shocked. "He-he must have followed me when I went to train it more."

Naruto glared up at the man while standing. "Make sure no one is around next time!"

Sasuke grinned as he finished creating the Chidori. "Now! I will show you that I am better than you!"

Naruto sighed as he decided to use the earth Rasengan that he had gotten to a some-what stability. He jumped all the way to the other side of the arena knowing that Sasuke would get faster with electricity coursing through his body and channeled his own Earth chakra into his hand. It slowly turned from the normal pure-blue to a dark brown.

Onoki looked at the ball of chakra in Naruto's hand shocked. "Is that the Rasengan?"

Minato chuckled. "Yes and no. Yes, it is a form of the Rasengan. No, as it is a different affinity. The Rasengan was a Wind-based jutsu. This, being brown, must be Earth-based."

"I thought I heard something about you couldn't change the affinity." Miku asked curious.

"Well, I couldn't. It was hard to comprehend. But my son found out." Minato said as his smile faded when he saw Sasuke charge with the Chidori. 'That boy...'

Naruto charged at Sasuke and looked up at the feather in the sky. 'Genjutsu.' Naruto quickly dispelled the genjutsu, stopped channelling chakra into the Rasengan, and punched Sasuke out of the Genjutsu. Well, it was more like he just wanted to punch the boy.

Naruto heard an explosion outside of the arena and then the yells of fighting, the eruption of a purple cube barrier at the Namikaze estate, and the destruction of the Kage seating's roof. Naruto dodged a stray thrown kunai as he looked at Genma. "Make sure that teme doesn't get himself killed. Or yourself."

Genma nodded as he stabbed an Iwa ninja in the neck. Naruto jumped up into the stadium, using gravity to blast the nearby Iwa ninja away and disrupt his friends' chakra. All that weren't already out of the genjutsu were awoken and immediately launched into battle. Naruto then started to quickly give orders as he felt the two new strong chakra signatures.

"Okay, I want all of you in groups. Yumi, Shimaru, and Hinata are group one. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are group two. You six will help clear out this place of hostile ninja. Then you will move on to the next building, but avoid me and my fight." Naruto said, getting a quick nod from the groups. "Kiba, Shino, and Kyouki will be group three. Kasumi, Taku, and Naruko are group four. You will make sure the teme doesn't get killed. Itachi-nee won't be able to forgive me if I didn't try to protect him." He got reluctant nods this time. "Lastly, Sai, Ino, and Sakura are group five. You will help protect the villagers outside of this arena and in to get to the Hokage Monument. Got it?" He got nods from everyone. "Then let's go!"

Naruto watched as everyone left to do what was told of them before hopping onto the top of the balcony to look out to where two large chakra signatures were. 'Okay. Now I'm mentally prepared.'

**'As much as you can with a perverted fox like me, anyway.'** Kyuubi joked.

'I hope this plan works.' Naruto mentally prayed before jumping off, Kyuubi's chakra enveloping him.

* * *

**Next chapter - A surprise to all of you! R&amp;R**


	14. Released

**Hey-o! Okay, this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to cut it down a little. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Released**

As he made his way to the large beings that were the Biju, Naruto had made it into his Eight-Tail stage. 'Damn, your bloodlust is hard to control Kyu-chan.'

Naruto stopped in front of the beings and looked them over.

The first was the Yonbi. It had red fur and green skin with a large build. Its irises were yellow with white pupils and it had blunt fangs, clearly not used to rip off flesh, and horns in the shape of a crown. Both were a dark greyish brown at the points. On his four tails he had rows of a kind of spike protrusions popping out.

Next was the Gobi. It looked like a horse, but with a dolphin head. It had a light brown color at the end of its hooves, horns, and tails with white skin. It had blue-green eyes with red under it. It had four horns, two short ones in the front and two longer ones in the back.

"**Is it the Biju in control or the Jinchuriki?"** Naruto asked in a demonic voice.

"**Jinchuriki."** Both answered before heading after Naruto.

**XXX Arena - Team One and Two XXX**

"Behind you!" Yumi yelled at Shimaru as the boy ducked for Yumi to throw a shuriken at a ninja. She then punched another in the nose before Gaara cut his stomach open with his katana.

Guy jumped between the two groups and killed two ninja. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Killing the enemy." Yumi said as she kicked a ninja over the railing. "What are you doing?"

Guy dodged a swipe from and Oto ninja before using him to knock over the next guy while placing an explosive tag on him. "Where's Naruto?"

"Fighting the Biju." Gaara answered while using his sand to squeeze the life out of four ninja.

"So, that's what the quaking is?" Asuma said, just as another loud crash shook the arena.

"What about Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"I believe he is still negotiating with the leaders of Oto and Iwa." Guy said as he looked up at the exploded building.

**-X-X-X-**

Minato stood before a battle-ready Miku and floating Onoki. "What do you think this will achieve, Onoki? You know that you won't beat Konoha. Not today, not ever."

"Alone, no. But Orochimaru had Oto help us." The old man said. "We have a common goal to destroy this village."

"And what about after this?" Minato asked. "He wants to become all-powerful. If there is someone like you above him, he will kill you and your men while weak. He doesn't care for you, or Oto. He just wants everything for himself."

He then turned to Miku. "Why fight with a man that has made people's life hell? This girl, Kin, was mentally and emotionally abused when we first examined her. She had endured names, starvation, hate, and the death of her parents. All because Orochimaru took power."

He then narrowed his eyes at the rigid woman. "Unless her family was never really killed. Tsuchi, Kin is your daughter isn't she?"

Miku glared with tear-streaked eyes. "Yes. Oto was once a peaceful trading village among the Land of Rice Cakes. But Orochimaru found an abundant source of people with chakra, my daughter and I included. My husband didn't want his daughter to be trained to kill, being only six years of age. Orochimaru killed him.

"But he didn't stop there. He killed my twin sister who had an amazing amount of chakra in front of my daughter. My daughter left and lived on the streets and I still couldn't find her. Orochimaru didn't even allow me time, saying that my duty was to my people. That is, to make sure they knew he was in charge."

She started to cry lightly. "On the way here, I learned that my daughter was killed by your son. I was devastated."

Minato kept his glare, though how very weak it was, as Onoki's eyes softened at the woman's story. She then said, "But now that I know my daughter is safe, I have no reason to fight you."

"Well, that is something still to be determined." Minato said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"I kind of left her with my wife, who is with Hiruzen, who would be in that large barrier beyond my son's fight." Minato pointed in the direction of the purple cube around the house.

"What!" Miku yelled, going from hope to anger.

Onoki shook his head, resting on Akatsuchi's shoulder. "You aren't that bright for a Kage, Minato."

"Aren't you going to fight me?" Minato asked shocked.

"No." Onoki said simply. "I see now that Orochimaru only means to decieve. I won't fight either."

Suddenly, the whole village was erupted into a bright white light.

"What the hell?!" Zabuza yelled, shielding his eyes.

**-X-X-X-**

Naruto howled as he was smashed against the purple barrier by the Yonbi, and headbutted in the stomach by the Gobi. He growled, biting down onto the Gobi's neck, before lashing two tails at the Yonbi who caught it. Naruto sent the next seven tails from all directions at the Yonbi, knocked the ape back.

'I'm ending this now. Let's hope this seal works, Kyuu-chan.' Naruto thought before channeling chakra into the ground. It suddenly created a part of a seal. It then, crawling like insects, covered the rest of the village following the invisible ink he and his clones drew on the ground before the Third Exam.

Naruto then clapped his paws together. "**Passive-Aggressive Calming Technique!"**

The seal glowed a brief bright white, before intensifying into the brightness of the sun. He then grabbed onto the Yonbi and Gobi with his paws before pulling towards himself. From the action, two bodies were extracted from the Biju.

If the seal worked, it was the bodies of the Jinchuriki. Both were unconscious. Naruto set them down on a roof before facing the disoriented Biju.

Naruto smirked before closing his eyes. 'It works Kyuu-chan. Take control at use your paw to pull me out. Remember, do it a few more times to get your kids out too.'

'**Thank you, Naruto-kun.'** His vision went black.

The Yonbi and Gobi got their vision before just as they watched Naruto be pulled out of the Kyuubi's body. They then watched as she also took out three small foxes and set them all on the roof the other two Jinchuriki were.

"**Kyuubi."** Yonbi and Gobi both said as they felt the familiar sync of chakra that was Kyuubi's.

"**Gobi-chan. Yonbi-kun."** Kyuubi smirked before growing smaller. "**It's nice to see you."**

Gobi and Yonbi both became smaller as they smiled at the woman.

"**What happened to us?"** Gobi asked as she became the form of a young woman. She had long white hair with light-brown tips. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a green-blue with red make-up. She wore a white kimono with a blue obi.

"**Yeah, weren't we just stuck inside our imprisonment?"** Yonbi asked as he too assumed the form of a tall muscular man. He had red hair and beard with fair skin. He had pale-yellow eyes and wore a moss-green robe over black pants and a mesh shirt. On the robe, the neck area had red fur with the same protrusions that were on the Yonbi's tails.

"My Jinchuriki unsealed all of us." Kyuubi replied, her voice replaced with a calm femininity. He had long red hair and bright orange eyes with pale skin. She wore a very thin, and very small kimono. It split from the waist down, straps keeping it from showing anything to scar young children. But barely left anything to the imagination. Under it she had a black shirt, which squeezed her breasts, which always gave Naruto a nosebleed, and black gloves that reached a bit beyond her elbow. Lastly, she had on black boots that reached up to her high shins.

"A human letting Biju out of their seal?" Yonbi mused with crossed arms, not fully believing the woman. "That's a joke I haven't heard yet."

"Believe me or not, he set all of us loose." Kyuubi said, irritated the man would doubt her. "You'd still be in that seal if it weren't for him."

"You sound pretty fond of him, Kyuu-san." Gobi said with a smile.

Kyuubi blushed. "Well, he's a nice-err, kind boy and cares a lot for others. I trust him."

"Mother!" Three voices yelled before jumping on the woman.

Gobi and Yonbi watched as three foxes turned into young children of the ages of thirteen. "Who are these three?" They asked.

"What?" Kyuubi asked sitting up. "A woman has her needs."

"My head and stomach hurts." Came a muttered voice.

The six looked over at Naruto as he walked over. "I feel like I just got sat on by an Akamichi."

"Well, four people were just extracted from your mind, you know." Kyuubi chuckled. "Oh, and you said you wanted me to remind you about Hiruzen and Orochimaru."

Naruto snapped to attention and looked around until he found the purple barrier around his home. "Thanks! Bye!"

Naruto jumped onto a building at high speeds for his home. 'That bastard better not have destroyed too much.'

Once he got there, he was confronted by a group of three Anbu. "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be in there?"

"We would but no one can pass through the barrier." Salamander said, a little embarrassed. To be Anbu and not able to pass by a barrier is sullying their reputation.

Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket. "Good thing I didn't leave this seal at home or else I'd be waiting here with you, too."

"What kind of seal is that?" Monkey asked as he looked at the seal in interest.

"This one eats away at chakra. Barriers are nothing more than chakra, depending on the use." Naruto said as he placed the seal on the barrier. It dissolved into the chakra before it started being chipped away to make a hole. "And voila."

Naruto hopped through the hole before taking off in a sprint for his house. The four Anbu soon fell in step with his speed. "Shouldn't you be somewhere safer, Naruto-san?" Salamander asked with a little worry.

"No, I've already finished my fight. Might as well see if my family is still safe." Naruto said with a shrug. He reached for the door when an explosion launched him back.

The Anbu got ready for battle when they saw Orochimaru. He was sweating and breathing looked at Naruto, who was starting to get up, and smiled. "Ah, Naruto-kun. It seems that now I won't have to go looking for you."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood. "Where is Kaa-san, Jiji, Haku-chan, and Kin-chan?"

"Oh." The man said relaxing back. "Those pests bothered me to no end. I think, if I remember correctly, they were covered under rubble when the roof collapsed."

Naruto's eyes widened before glaring at the man. "You...killed them?"

Orochimaru just gave a smirk. "What do you think?"

"You...bastard!" Naruto yelled with a roar before running at the Sannin.

Orochimaru went to jump away when he was bounced back towards Naruto. His nose gave a loud crack as it broke from the force. He substituted with a block of rubble as to create as much distance between him and the boy. He replayed everything about his other fight with the blonde as to find his attack style, defense, chakra affinity, and other improtant factors.

But Naruto had different plans. He ran at Orochimaru at unimaginable speeds before sending the man crashing through a wall from the blast of gravity. Naruto stopped as he stared at the hole the Sannin went through.

"Kukuku." Orochimaru chuckled creepily as he slowly rose out of the hole. "That was a nice catfight, Naruto-kun, but now it gets serious."

Naruto inched back and sweated when the Sannin's chakra doubled. 'This is more than what he had in the Chunin Exams! I guess I shouldn't be surprised.'

"Aw, what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked in a teasing voice. "Is this too much for you."

Naruto took a breath before addressing Salamander. "Salamander, go in the house and find Kaa-san and everyone."

"Are you sure?" The man asked uncertain. "I think at least one of us should stay."

"And what difference would that make?" Naruto asked, looking at the man. "One or two of us, we are going against a Sannin. It would make no difference."

"Then how about you and another Sannin?" Jiraiya asked as he stopped his sprint next to the group.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Salamander yelled as he jumped in surprise.

"That would be better." Naruto nodded.

"Okay. Salamander!" Jiraiya looked at the man. "Search the house thoroughly for Kushina-san and sensei."

"Hai!" Salamander nodded before he and the three others disappeared into the house.

Orochimaru glared at his former teammate. "You just don't know when to mind your own business!"

Jiraiya looked at his old friend. "Stop whining. Your supposed to be a Sannin, for Kami sake."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth before going through hand signs. "Impure World Reincarnation!"

Two coffins started to rise out of the ground with the kanji for 'one' and 'two'. This immediately made Jiraiya and Naruto's stomach sink at what they saw.

"He wouldn't!" Naruto growled.

The coffin popped open to reveal the bodies of the first and second Hokage. Orochimaru grinned psychotically. "What? There's nothing better than a reunion with the past Hokage."

Naruto growled. "The nerve of the bastard!"

"Just keep your head on straight." Jiraiya muttered, feeling his own rage rise. "We need to keep our mind clear if we are to fight him, and possibly the last Hokage."

Naruto just gritted his teeth and nodded. "Whatever you say, ero-sennin. I just want to know who he used for the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu."

"Doesn't matter now." Jiraiya muttered before going through hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto went through his own hand signs. "Lightning Release: Heaven-Shaking Lightning Cannon!"

Naruto's large lightning bolt and Jiraiya's fireball started to combine, making the fire swirl wildly while in front of the large bolt of lightning. An explosion enveloped the two past Hokage while Orochimaru jumped away. He went through hand signs before thrusting his hands in the air. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled before slamming his hands on the ground. Gamabunta immediately appeared from a cloud of smoke as well as Manda.

"Jiraiya." Gamabunta muttered as he looked at Manda. "I'm guessing that this isn't a reunion."

"No, Gamabunta, it isn't." Jiraiya replied, jumping onto the Toad Chief's head.

"Mm. Manda and Orochimaru. Never seen a better summoner for that snake." Gamabunta commented to himself. "Fine, Jiraiya. Let's handle this already."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. He felt unusually lost in what to do. This seemed to be a summoner battle, and he wasn't a summoner. That, and it was more personal to Jiraiya. Friend versus ex-friend. Student versus student.

Naruto instead decided to help the Anbu look for his parents and disappeared into the house.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	15. When Prodded Lions Roar

**Hey-o! This is the last chapter of the Beginning Arc. Next is the Rebellion Arc. Anyway, this chapter might be a little sad but I had no choice in any matter. If you've liked my story so far, then vote for the next story I should think about doing. Don't worry, it won't start for a while so I will still be focusing on this and Personalities.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - When The Prodded Lion Roars**

Naruto ran into the room that he felt the Anbu were stopped in. Once he made it in, he saw the Anbu team over Hiruzen, who was bleeding through a large gash in his chest. Kushina and Haku were with them but kept out of Tsunade's way while she tried to heal the wound.

Naruto rushed over before sliding to a halt next to Hiruzen. He looked at the old man in saddened horror. He grabbed onto the old man's trembling hand and steadied it as a few tears slid down his face. "O-old man."

Hiruzen smiled, his eyes closing. "Hush, little sheep, the storm will soon pass and you will once again become the courageous lion of your jungle."

Naruto closed his eyes as the tears came full force, having him hiccup his sobs. He felt a small sign of comfort flicker within him as he remembered the little saying the old man always told, mouthing the last words with him. He felt the hand loosen and the comfort that started to grow immediately withered away. 'No!'

"No, sensei, fight!" Tsunade yelled as she continued to heal the old man, tears streaming down her own face. "Come on! Fight, dammit!"

Naruto tightened his grip slightly around the man's unmoving fingers before feeling the once comforting spark turn into a burning anger. He let go of Hiruzen's lifeless hand before standing up. His hair covered his eyes and his mother's yells to him fell on deaf ears as he walked away. He walked his entire way to the bottom floor when he kicked the door out of his way, startling Orochimaru and Jiraiya by the sudden sound.

Orochimaru cackled under his breath as Jiraiya took a look of worry. "So, the little boy is gaining his true nature?"

Jiraiya felt the area around them get thick with chakra, enough to make him feel suffocated, and any moisture from the area was steaming slightly. The only reason he could come to a conclusion was... Jiraiya's eyes widened. 'Shit!'

Jiraiya unsummoned Gamabunta before Substituting with a nearby block of wall.

_Fwoom!_

The air a few centimeters away from Naruto exploded into flames before rapidly expanding 60 yards in diameter with Naruto unharmed in the middle. In a blink of an eye, the flames had reached to Orochimaru who was standing 26 yards away on top of Manda. The snake summon let out a screech of pain before unsummoning himself.

The place of which Orochimaru stood was denounce of any life, either burnt or turned into a gas-like state. Jiraiya thought it, only to see Naruto grab Orochimaru's foot that was sent at him. The blonde pulled Orochimaru over his shoulder and into the dirt ground, making a sickening crack.

Snakes slithered out of the Sannin's pant legs and wrapped around Naruto's arms. They bit into him, injecting their poison, before bursting into flames from Naruto's chakra, which he secreted from his pores. The distraction was enough for Orochimaru to 'shed his skin' and leave a deflated replica.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru, and both of the Sannin got a good look at the young boy's eyes. They were now red with black circles around the center pupil. On each ring there were three tomoes which spun around non-stop like a hypnotizer.

Orochimaru grinned. "Mmm, even more rewarding. You've successfully mixed the Rinnegan and Sharingan together."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he lowered his head, giving off a hideous snarl. He raised his hand in a grip before it was propelled off of the wrist. The hand was wrapped around Orochimaru's throat in seconds, choking the man in a vice grip. He tried pulling off the hand before hearing a sizzling noise, and then suddenly a beep.

The hand exploded covering Orochimaru in smoke. Naruto, not trusting the quiet, jumped into the cloud, tackling the Sannin to the ground. The two rolled over each other a few times as to gain better leverage, but Orochimaru was older and much more experienced in hand-to-hand combat.

Orochimaru grinned as he pinned Naruto down. "My, my, Naruto-kun, you are quite the feisty one." His grin grew wider. "And I see that my seal mark isn't on you. I might have to rectify that problem."

Naruto's eyes widened in silent horror as Orochimaru leaned down to bite his neck. But with leaning forward the rear is lighter. Naruto kicked his legs up, sending Orochimaru over onto his back. He then got up to look at the Sannin.

The two stared at each other, Orochimaru with a sick glee and naruto with an untameable anger.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, still have a lot of fight in you, don't you?" Orochimaru grinned, his long tongue flicking out and around.

Naruto gave a look of disgust before using the Hiraishin to flash behind the older man, sending a kick to the back. Naruto then created four clones that went in Orochimaru's direction. Despite being a Sannin, he didn't expect attacks from all around him. He was easily beaten around, even when dodging one hit.

As the fight was going on, Jiraiya realized the purple barrier had disappeared. 'Does that mean Minato made it?'

The clones then exploded in a way that sent the man hurled towards the real Naruto. The youth grabbed onto him, unfazed, and threw the Sannin into the air with his left hand just before channeling chakra into his right hand, creating a dark ball of energy. He then sent it crashing into Orochimaru's stomach, four figures appearing at the corner of his eye.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Naruto yelled, feeling the ground shift towards the expanding ball of darkness.

He then changed his hand into a futuristic cannon, aiming it at the intruding stranger that was about to save Orochimaru. He had tanned skin and black hair with black eyes. He had six arms, resembling that of a spider, which must have been due to Orochimaru's experiments. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. Over that he had on a grey tunic with a plain white yin-yang sign, and a similar purple rope belt to Orochimaru's.

Naruto could barely contain his anger enough as it was, but he was going to be damned if someone saved the man that killed his grandfather. The other kid looked at him mockingly as if saying 'do it'. And he moved.

Naruto immediately sent a ball of concentrated chakra, which tore a hole through the Sound ninja's chest. He fell back, paralyzed and in pain from Naruto's yokai-laced chakra that was eating at him from the inside. He tried to cry out in pain, but all bodily function ceased to work.

Naruto then pointed his arm at the fidgeting mountain of a man. He had orange hair in the style of a mohawk on the top of his head and on the sides and orange eyes. He had on a similar tunic of that of his partners but the yin-yang symbol was on the back of his shirt, near the hem of the neck. He had black arm-warmers and pants stopped just below his knees.

Naruto saw that the large globe of dirt and rubble, what once was the dark orb, was growing too big. He quickly aimed at the earthen object before shooting a beam of his chakra, piercing through and out the other side. The globe, now becoming unstable, exploded sending rubble crashing down to the ground.

Naruto used the best of his senses and didn't find any source of Orochimaru's chakra. With that in mind, he lowered his arm and had it revert back to his hand. He clenched it a few times, getting back to the feeling of actually having it.

He then looked behind him at the other two members, finally acknowledging their presence. He eyed them. 'Red hair, must be the one Kin-chan told about.'

Naruto sighed, his anger high finally plummeting now that he killed Orochimaru, and deactivated his Rinne Sharingan. He then saw Minato and the Kage and their bodyguards headed their way.

He fell to his knees, exhausted from his fight with the Sannin. He heard a gasp and turned to see Haku run at him from the busted building. She tackled him to the ground, making him fall like dead weight. He was unconscious once his head made it to the ground.

**XXX Two weeks later XXX**

Naruto stood in the front row, eyes closed to force the tears down. He listened as Jiraiya and Minato take turns to say some meaningful words about Hiruzen and what he has done, but it was still a sad time.

He finally opened them for the first time of the funeral. To his right, from closest to farthest, was Yumi, Haku, Zabuza, Kin, and Tayuya. They all wore a black or red formal dress, and Yumi cried on Naruto's shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly as he too was about to break down. From his left was Naruko, Kushina, Nagato, Gaara, Kyouki, Kakashi, and then Rin. Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade stood closest to the casket.

By the end, the rain started and everyone retreated away. Naruto wondered where Kyuubi, Gobi, and Yonbi were but didn't dwell on it. The funeral lasted a total of an hour. Naruto and Zabuza followed Minato to his office by the man's ushering.

Inside already were Onoki, Kurotsuchi, and Miku. Onoki and Miku gave their apologies, but Naruto ignored them. he didn't feel like thinking on it because he would surely break down crying if he did. "What are we here for?"

Minato sat down and covered his puffy red eyes with his left hand. "There were some things that Miku and Onoki wanted to get covered before they left."

"And what does that involve me?"

"Well, Uzumaki," Onoki started, his ever gruff voice still there in a sad time. "I wanted to start...releasing tension between our villages. Nothing has ever worked in the past, and alliances through marriages have always proven to have worked in the past."

"Then ask the other Uzumaki." Naruto said. 'Any more girls and it will eventually kill me.'

"The young Uzumaki have already gotten their limit of six candidates. And since you are my son, you are the best choice." Minato said, moving his hand away from his eyes, looking at his son.

"If we are going by Kage children that means…" Kurotsuchi said as she started to realize what this was leading to.

"You will marry him." Onoki said without hesitance. "Again, you're my granddaughter and close enough to his age."

"We're four years apart." Naruto interrupted, his voice flat and his eyes heavy. He was tired and wanted to go to his room and cry out what tears he has built up.

"As I said, close enough." Onoki said.

Naruto then looked at Miku. "And what about you?"

Miku smiled. "You've already got my daughter."

"She said she'd become part of our clan." Naruto said, remembering that he didn't get marriage proposal from the girl. "She said nothing about marrying me."

"Girls are good liars, even when we know what we want but don't accept it." Miku waved off Naruto's answer. "I've observed my daughter the week you were out, and then some. She likes you, even when she doesn't accept it."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, whatever. Is this everything."

"Not really." Zabuza said before grabbing a scroll. "I know that it isn't the right time, but I got this message from Mei in Kiri."

Naruto took the scroll and read it. When he finished all he could think was, 'I won't get any breaks anytime soon.'

* * *

**Again, I have a poll on my profile, so just go over and click 'Vote Now'. R&amp;R**


	16. Resistance

**Here's the sixteenth chapter to the story. I'm going to make this war at least four chapters or so. Try. Anyway, on with the reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Resistance**

It's been a year since Chunin Exams held in Konoha, a few days later where a treaty between Konoha, Oto, and Iwa were revised. Iwa, in return of remaining hospitable with Konoha and Oto, gained missions and trade with the other two. Oto got the same but with addition to protection of Konoha, courtesy of Naruto himself. Lastly, Konoha gained allies and more trade.

Oto, with Orochimaru dead, grew prosperous. They found missing children long thought dead in Orochimaru's facilities with clear signs of experimentation. Some were driven insane, but those that were still sane were allowed the opportunity to become shinobi. All did.

Iwa residents still carried a grudge against Konoha, but it lessened each day seeing their Kage getting along with the son of the Yellow Flash.

Speaking of the young blonde. A village burned on fire or were collapsed from ninjutsu attacks. Screams sounded from the village as shinobi and kunoichi with Kiri headbands ran around gathering some, slaughtering others. It was until thirty or so were herded together in front of a Jonin that the attacks slowly died down.

"Now, we have gotten some tips that you have aided and sheltered the rebels, and otherwise labeled as Kekkei Genkai carriers. Tell us where they are, and we'll give you another chance, courtesy of the Mizukage." The man said as he put on the 'nice guy' personality.

It was silent as everyone kept their head down, few looking around for someone to do something. The Jonin sighed and shook his head. "Fine, then you may suffer the same fates as them."

With the flick of his wrist, the other shinobi and kunoichi got ready to slaughter the rest of the group.

"Stop!" A man shouted as he stood up. "They are hiding east of here!"

"Shut up, Hachi!" A woman sneered as she glared at the man. She was a fifty-two year old with the strength of a bull, her grey hair brushed back down to her shoulders with a grey kimono.

"You can, but I want to live!" He yelled at the woman, pushing himself through the other kneeling villagers. "They went east to Scared Fish Mountains."

"Are you sure?" The Jonin asked getting a nod from the man. "Good. Finish them."

"W-what? Wait, you said that we'd be given another chance!" The man exclaimed worriedly as he walked up to the man in a plea-like manner.

"You were. I was talking about everyone else." The man said with a grin as he motioned the ninja under his command to slaughter the rest of the group.

"Not when I'm here, Tamaki." A voice spoke from behind the man, spooking him as neither him or his men sensed it.

They looked to see a young blonde. He wore a sleeveless red shirt with black pants. His sandals were closed-toe and black with bandages wrapped at his ankles to keep the moisture out of his feet. He was holding a bag slung on his shoulder and a katana in his hand.

The leading Jonin, Tamaki, grinned when he saw Naruto and got ready to grab his kunai. "If it isn't the little brat. I've been searching for you and your ilk."

Naruto sighed as he dropped the bag softly as to not damage whatever he had in them. He stole a glance at the horrified man that ratted them out as he unsheathed his katana. "Hachi, you are a coward and a lowlife. You should have kept shut."

With that, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the man with a bloody sword. Hachi fell to his knees with blood flooding from the open wound on his throat. He was dead when his face hit the ground.

Tamaki turned to look at the ruthless kill, and admitted to himself that his skill was admirable. "I guess even the great 'warm-hearted' Naruto Uzumaki has a killing nature."

Naruto whipped his katana to the side silently and bit his opposite thumb. He wiped it on his arm, which had a orange tattoo of a fox, and glowed when the blood made contact with it. Suddenly, a plume of orange mist escaped his pores and started manifesting next to him. As it took shape, the Kiri ninja could vividly make out a pair of blood-red eyes shimmering like molten lava and a steel glare that would destroy a boulder.

Then it took final shape. It was a beautiful woman with a skimpy, red silk kimono with waterfalls of her orange hair falling down her back and shoulders. She looked at Tamaki once and recognised the man by the claw scars on his face. "You seem to be faring well, Tamaki-san. What? The last fight wasn't good enough?"

Tamaki was shaking as he stared at the demoness that gave him the three scars on the left side of his face. He reactively reached at his scars still in horror. "K-kill her! Kill them both!"

The ninja leapt at Naruto, who simply twirled the katana. "How many do you want, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi hummed silently before grinning and disappeared from view. She reappeared in front of Tamaki and time seemed to slow for everyone. She gripped the man's throat and sneered as separated limbs fell behind her from the bodies of the Kiri ninja.

Naruto shook his head and grabbed the bag that he had. "I guess that answers that."

He walked over to the old woman and handed her the bag. "Here you go, vegetables and all."

The woman smiled as she looked in the bag. She slapped Naruto on the arm 'harmlessly' and walked towards her home which was being put out by Kiri rebels that were with the blonde. He rubbed his arm as it ached from the woman's strength already feeling a bruise forming. "Er, yeah, ow. Can't you be a little easier?"

The old woman grinned opening the door. "Don't worry, sunny, you won't break. A bruise would never kill you."

"It would if it came from you." Naruto muttered as he followed the woman inside. "Do you need anything else before I leave?"

The woman shook her head as she set the bag on the table. "No, I am just fine. Thank you."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the house. He was confronted by two ninja, one an old man with blue hair and an eye patch and a young boy with short blue hair and glasses. The old man was the first to talk. "This is a mess. Back in my day, every village was able to fight these everyday occurrences."

"Back in your day there were more savage than civilized people, Ao-san." Naruto jabbed at the man playfully.

"That's 'sama' to you, kid." Ao replied, gazing at the blonde's laid-back form.

"You sure? I thought it was onna." Naruto dodged a heated strike from the man. "Chojuro-kun, help me!"

Chojuro stood back and shook his head. "Sorry, Naruto-san, but you did this to yourself."

Naruto chuckled as he jumped away from the calming man. "Is that the best you got, onna-Ao?"

Naruto tripped over an outgrown root and looked up to see the leering man. "Er, sama?"

* * *

Later Naruto returned to the rebel encampment in the mountains sporting a few bruises. He ignored the chuckles and giggles from the other ninja and entered Mei's personal tent. "Hey, Mei-chan, delivered the note and vegetables."

Mei looked up from her chair and smiled at the blonde. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I also see that you ran into trouble while there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before pointing at his bruises. "These? No, these are from onna-Ao."

Mei giggled at the boy, though didn't worry too much at the fact they would be healed in a few hours. She stood up and walked around the small table she had. She led Naruto out and to the command tent which was a few away from hers. When they entered they saw Haku, Chojuro and Minato looking over a map and Kushina and Tsunade arguing with Ao about their course of actions.

"What's going on?" Mei asked, authority taking over.

"Just figuring out what to do about Yagura with minimal life loss." Minato sighed, ignoring the bickering from his wife. He then pointed to a light grey path along the mountains of the Kiri village. "Are these passable?"

Chojuro shook his head and pointed to a black line crossing a point of the grey path. "No, we tried that before but Yagura already had ninja placing explosives to rig the place to explode if we decided to go through there or the other path. Both are destroyed and impossible to pass without getting caught some way or another."

"Ever try digging under or around?" Minato asked, looking at the boy.

"That would take too long. none of our ninja are experienced in Earth jutsu to do that. And if we were to get support from Onoki to bring ninja it would take a month to reach here from their trek. The waters across the ocean are hard to go if one doesn't know how to do it well."

Minato hummed to himself before getting an idea. "Any explosive tags?"

"Why?" Chojuro asked, looking at the man. "Yes, we do. About half a roll."

"Not good. We need more. Where are the Kiri armories?" Chojuro pointed at the village. "Any outside?"

Chojuro nodded hesitantly and pointed at the mountain blocked off by the rocks. "The one that was outside was collapsed and everything inside is most likely destroyed."

Minato frowned and sighed before waving his son to come over. "Naruto, you think that you could apply the tags over weak points of the closed off passages if we were to get them?"

Naruto shrugged as he paid attention. "Not without someone to show me where they are. I'm a fighter, I don't do this kind of stuff."

Minato thought for a second before looking at Mei. "Do you have anyone with that sort of skill."

Mei simply pointed to Ao, who was still arguing Kushina and Tsunade.

Minato threw a can at Ao, gaining the man's attention through a glare. "Hey, Ao, you are going to climb up to the blocked passages and help my son place explosive tags on the weak points so that it would create small rockslides."

"I thought you didn't want to cause unnecessary deaths." Mei asked confused of the man's plan.

"It won't kill anyone if we put as little chakra as we could. It would loosen the rock and create a small diversion and allow a small group of us into the village and to the Mizukage." Minato clarified as he pointed to the places where the passages were blocked. "With the confusion of thinking about being attacked from multiple sides would allow us the small amount of time that we need to access the Mizukage's office."

"But first we need those tags." Haku said gravely as she looked at the dot showing the hidden village.

"Exactly." Minato spoke as he thought. "We need a small enough group that won't get caught but big enough not to get surrounded and defeated."

"I'll round up a group of my most experienced and stealthy ninja." Mei said before leaving.

Naruto stared at the map. "This will finally be over."

"Soon enough." Minato said tiredly. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Be glad that this war is short. A year is nothing to five."

Naruto nodded as Haku gave him a hug, having not seen him for a few weeks.

* * *

**So, Onna actually means "woman" or "female." I'm feeling a little disappointed with my work but I'm sure it's just temporary. It'll get better, I'm sure. R&amp;R!**


	17. Explosives

**Chapter Seventeen - Explosives**

In the command tent, Naruto sat with his head down lightly snoring as the leading ninja started to walk in. Minato and Jiraiya were in the same position, all leaning against each other. Haku, Kushina and Tsunade were behind them, ready to slap them when the meeting was going to start.

Once everyone was situated and Mei started walking down the middle to the front, three individual slaps followed by shouts could be heard from the sleeping three. They rubbed the sore spots on their head and looked up at their personal alarm.

Mei coughed in her hand and gained everyone's attention, hiding her amused smirk. "Thank you for seeing me so soon. We are here to discuss the plan to end this horrible war. I'll let Minato tell you what we're going to do."

Minato tiredly stood up and walked to the middle. He forced away a yawn before addressing everyone. "I know that we are all tired and want to rest, but I ask a little more of you this last time. There are mountain routes around Kirigakure that have been destroyed. What I propose to do is set up explosives in the weak-points to cause a rockslide. This will cause alarm in the village and the ninja will force their attention to an impending attack from these sides.

"But what we will really do is attack from the front gate in an all-out attack. A selected team of eight will follow my son and I into the Mizukage's mansion and deal with him accordingly." Minato took a breath, forcing his eyes open as they grew heavy again. "But what I ask right now are volunteers to go with my son and Haku to raid the Mizukage's armament vaults for powder kegs so that we may actually accomplish this task."

Immediately, five people stood up, speaking their names.

"Kaori Sato, Jonin, volunteers." A woman spoke clearly.

"Kazuki Kawaguchi, Chunin, also volunteers." A man added.

"Chika Ueda, Hunter-nin." A masked woman called from the back.

"Kouki Nakamura, Jonin." A man from near the tent flap yelled.

"Shota Takahashi, Chunin." The last man called from his seat.

Minato smiled and nodded. "You will report at the West Guard with everything you need. This will be quick and quiet. Beware, the vault will be heavily guarded."

"Dismissed." Mei finalled, standing up, gently pushing Naruto's lulling head back.

Naruto looked at the group of fifteen. His group, which had Haku and the five volunteers, was also mixed in with his sister's ragtag team. It consisted of Yumi, Kin, Tayuya, Gaara, Kyouki, Neji, Shikamaru, and Yakumo. They usually were used to gather information from in villages or eliminate those that Naruto didn't kill himself. Which were few but still over how many fingers on three hands.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the note given to him by his father. "Dad is really trusting all of you with me? So troublesome."

"Don't steal my line." Shikamaru muttered, also rubbing his head. "But yeah, troublesome is the word for this."

Naruto nodded before turning around, looking up. "The sun won't be up for another six hours. We'll be doing this in the dark, so that means nothing that can reflect light from the moon. My group will go after the seal paper and ink and whatever is seen as needed. After that, we'll set their own explosives to explode. Naruko's group will handle our escape route to the east. Let's get this done before breakfast."

"Right!" Everyone shouted before they left in a sprint.

**(O****.****O) Meanwhile - Near Konoha (O****.****O)**

Sasuke grinned as he crouched down in his spot in the forest outside of his village. Behind him he glanced at Konoha and his grin darkened and he laughed to himself. "They are all weak. If I'm to get strong I have to leave them behind. If Orochimaru did it then I can too."

With that, he was about to jump into the trees but stopped when he heard four individual claps. Suddenly, a purple barrier was resurrected 50 yards around him and four figures fazed around him with their weapons at his neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are arrested for leaving the village without proper excuse. You are also charged for the severe injury of three Hyuuga and the attack on Akio Uzumaki." The Anbu with a tiger mask ordered the young teen with his katana at his throat.

Sasuke stared at the man before grinning. Suddenly, a blue chakra mist started wrapping itself around him, shocking the group, as the seal at his neck started expanding to his face and arms with ember designs. His eyes shifted into the two-tomoe Sharingan and his hair darkened to an abysmal black. "Why don't you leave a message for the dobe when he gets back. 'Thanks for the power but watch as I burn your world to the ground'."

Just as the the group of Anbu were about to attack the boy, they were launched back from a sudden surge of power. Sasuke stood up, unharmed as the completed seal gave him more of its power. He grinned as he moved in the direction of his escape but turned to regard the recovering Anbu. "I would play with you right now but I really need to go. Remember to tell the dobe my message."

With nothing else to say Sasuke launched himself at a greater burst of speed and the Anbu could only watched as an explosion destroyed a part of the purple barrier.

"_Sir, Uchiha is getting away! Do we pursue?"_ One of the members of the barrier team asked over the team's private channel.

The Tiger-masked leader pressed a button on his earpiece. "No. Turn back and head for Konoha. Leave the Uchiha to his task until Hokage-sama and Naruto-sama return."

"_Yes, sir!"_ Was the chorused answer he got from the barrier squad.

"Uh, sir?" A large man with a bear mask spoke up. "How mad is Uzumaki-san going to be when he learns of Uchiha's betrayal? Should we prepare...again?"

Tiger chuckled and started his walked with his squad for the village. "Yes. I think that it should be a Level 2, hm?" The man hummed to himself in thought. "Naruto Uzumaki will be livid when he gets back and after a war in Kiri he will have no patience. Yeah, a Level 2 is the correct preparedness we should be."

The rest of the group shuddered.

**(O****.****O) Zanbaku Mountain Trail (O****.****O)**

Naruto stopped at the right side of the road and motioned for his team to lay low as he saw a patrol heading their way. There were eight high-level ninja and three moderate Chunin-level ninja with them. They were without reflective gear, the sound of their kunai and shuriken the only reason Naruto understood they were there. He glanced across the road to see his sister's group.

"_Stay out of sight,"_ Naruto whispered into his earpiece. "_No genjutsu. We need out chakra stagnate and at the smallest activity because we have no idea how many sensors are here."_

"_Got it."_ His sister replied and he watched as the bodies lowered behind a steep decline so as to not be seen.

Naruto himself waved his hand to stop Kazuki from preparing a genjutsu. His breath was caught in his throat as the group slowly scouted on the road. He could hear their low murmurs and he almost thought he saw one of them look right at him. He sighed slowly when he realized the man was looking at his friend because he suddenly laughed at a joke.

Once the group was at a decent distance away, he nodded to his sister's team and motioned for his own team to follow. Naruto moved with the shadows, his Rinnegan scouting all around them in search of any kind of danger. He nearly fell back when he saw a bright light shine on a spot a few feet in front of him and he jumped back to give himself room.

A light tower laid on Naruko's side of the road and it scanned the dark dirt path.

_Why would they be doing this?_ Naruto asked himself as he looked at the spontaneous movement of the light. _This is different. They seem to be expecting something._

"_Brother, you good?"_ Naruko's voice stopped his thoughts.

"_Yeah, continue on. I'll find a way around it."_ Naruto answered back and looked up at the high cliff over the road. 'That'll do.'

Naruto pulled out a grappling hook from his backpack. He swung it around a few times before tossing it up to the next cliff above. He tugged sharply a few times to see if it was caught on a sturdy surface before feeling satisfied and motioned for his team to start climbing. First was Haku, then Kaori, Shota, Kazuki, Kouki and Chika. Finally he pulled himself to his group, and got to his heels on the small ledge. They all started edging to the other side of the small barrier. He heard cracking and looked to see Kazuki stepping on loose rock.

'Shit.' Naruto grumbled as he moved to grab the other's arm.

Just as Naruto's hand clasped on the other's wrist, the ground he was on gave way and he was pulled down with Kazuki. If not for Naruto's strong hold and reflexes to grab a strong branch he would have fell to his death. He grit his teeth when he felt the dislocation of his right shoulder and a long cut on his whole forearm before turning to look around. The ninja that was controlling the light turned in his direction from the sound of rocks before moving the light.

Quickly, he motioned for the rest of his team to continue before dropping into the bushes just as the light went over his position. He hissed when he landed on his dislocated arm and watched as Haku led everyone away from the roaming light.

"I'm so sorry, Uzumaki-sama," the young man whispered when the spotlight left the rock wall.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto whimpered as he used chakra to help pop his arm into place and heal his wound. "Let's just get going."

"Yes, sir."

After getting back together, Naruto led his group to where Naruko would be. They moved a mile more even having to avoid a few more spotlights and checkpoints, before regrouping at a storage building just outside the armament camp.

Naruto shut the door after Shikamaru entered last for his group and moved to the middle of the room where everyone was.

"This is a lot more people than they told us!" Naruko bit out in a whisper as she moved to talk to her brother. "I counted five in just the first few feet of the gate to the camp!"

"I saw that, alright!" Naruto whispered back as he looked at his sister. "I understand what you're saying but we are here already! There's nothing we can do but continue on and get the Explosive Tags!"

"Are these tags really worth our lives?!" Naruko bit back and glared at her brother. He can be such an idiot sometimes!

"Regardless! We are here for a mission. Now come over here as I give the plan!" Naruto stalked around his sister and went to the rest of the group. "Listen, I know it seems like a lot but I need you to know that if we fail here, the war is lost. But that doesn't mean be a hero and get yourself killed. Right now, we are already outnumbered ten to one."

"But you have a plan?" Yakumo asked as she sat in a crouched position.

"Of course." Naruto grinned slightly before turning to his team. "Haku, you, Chika, and Kouki will go to the west side where I saw the scout tower. You will apply these," Naruto pulled out five paper seals from his pocket. "To the foundation of the tower and activate it when I give the go ahead. This seal will rapidly corrode where it is and destroy the tower. Stay a bit of distance away when you start this distraction."

Naruto turned to Naruko who still glared at him. "Your team is going to their relay station and steal as much information that you can and destroy as much equipment. When you hear Haku's explosion, that means to get the fuck out of there." He turned to the whole group this time. "The rest of my team and I will head to the middle for their storage building and get the supplies. On the way out I will apply high-explosive seals to the buildings for a distracted escape. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Naruto nodded before moving to the door. He peaked out and glanced around before opening to let Haku's team go first. He closed it to a crack and looked around to see if anyone had seen before doing the same for Naruko's team, getting a kiss from Yumi to 'stay alive'. He simply smirked and waited half a minute before leaving with his team.

**(O****.****O) Meanwhile at Kiri Rebel Base (O****.****O)**

Mei Terumi looked at the map with her generals and Minato as she regarded the next step when Naruto got back with the explosive paper. They were regarding the certain points in the mountain that they would apply the seals and where their main forces would attack. They were just about to settle on an agreement when the tent flap to the tent snapped open to reveal a panicking Chojuro.

"Mei! M-Mei!" Chojuro called to the redhead woman shocking the whole group.

"Chojuro-?" Mei started before a paper was shoved in front of her.

"I-I...We just got...new information over the Mizukage's radio transmissions." The young boy stuttered flustered.

Mei opened the letter and started reading before her eyes grew wide. She turned on Chojuro and shoved the paper in his face with her expression that of fury. "Is this accurate! Is it true?!"

"Y-Yes!" He squeaked in fear.

Mei rounded on the gathered generals that looked in confusion and she was suddenly at a loss of words when she looked at Minato. She was quiet, silently staring into his worried face. Her next words only worsened his fear.

"Naruto's in trouble."

* * *

**Hello again. Sorry for putting this off but I want this to be exciting and I was drawing blanks for a long while. Hope it's good, and I'll get another chapter out as soon as possible. R&amp;R!**


	18. Problem

**To xNaruHina: **I don't have a great excuse but it's the only one I can fall back on. Plot Convenience. But I'll specifically name out reasons for what I wrote that sound legitimate in my head.

For your first about the training about being abuse, this is the ninja world. Training is rough in this world and those who take more damage will survive the longest, though I'm likely wrong…

For the fight with Gaara it's believable if you think of it this way; Naruto may have been trained by two Sannin and Minato but he's still young. His speed, no matter how fast, would eventually be outmatched by Gaara's control of sand, which is everywhere in that situation.

As for the Rinnegan, I didn't clearly state it maybe. Noburo Uchiha, who was part of Minato's Anbu guard in the first chapter (along with Itachi, Nagato and Kakashi) died within the four year timeskip. He died protecting Naruto from an attack, which caused Naruto to activate it. And he didn't use shadow clones in the fight with Gaara because Minato did not see him yet ready.

For Naruto being sprayed in the face...it was spontaneous in my thinking and my excuse for now is that he attracts crazy women. I guess.

And for not going to Konoha, the Hiraishin takes too much chakra. To go from Kiri over the sea to Konoha would take almost all of Minato's chakra. Naruto can't do it because once he extracted Kyuubi he no longer has her chakra in him. They used all of the seals they brought with them.

Also, glad you liked the jutsu. I was drawing a blank one day and started making up jutsu for the Uzumaki Encyclopedia. I drew inspiration from a Bleach chapter in a Shonen Jump magazine. And I tried to be funny in the Chunin Exams for that test and that's what was birthed from that thinking. Glad it worked out!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - Problem**

Naruto stopped at a corner as he heard a ninja groan, urinating on the side of the building. He pulled out a kunai and crept forward, waiting for the man to shuffle closer to him. Once he saw the man he whips around the corner, covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him into the alley before slamming the kunai into his neck. He struggled for a while before sagging to the floor.

Wiping the kunai on the man's shirt, Naruto glanced around the corner and saw three other Kiri ninja walking by. '_There's a lot of activity for some reason.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes and dragged the Chunin's body further into the alley to hide in the shadows. '_I will have to break silence.'_

Bringing his hand to his earpiece, he whispered, "Breaking silence, is everyone good?"

"Haku here," She whispered back, "we're near the tower. We're going to apply the seals within five to ten minutes."

It was silent for a while before another voice spoke. "Yumi here, Naruko is ignoring you. We made it to the Relay station and are packing as many files and recordings that we can. No trouble yet, it has been silent for a while."

Naruto twitched silently, for any reason was unknown to him, and sighed. "Okay, continue. Kaori, are you and Kazuki in position?"

"Yes. We were able to secure the roof to the south of the storage building. It's clear for you and Shota but I suggest moving quickly. I've seen a lot of ninja to the north and west."

"Okay, continue silence for now." Naruto turned to Shota who dropped down next to him. "Let's go. Take it slow and follow my movements."

Getting a nod from the Chunin, the two set off down the empty street. They crept through the shadows as much as they could and hid in the alleys when a patrol moved by. There were five patrols within the last two minutes of walking and each of them had twelve ninja.

"It's real busy for some reason." Shota muttered while hiding behind Naruto as the blonde looked around the corner. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Naruto looked at the open door to the storage house as he responded. He turned to look at the Chunin who looked about ready to collapse on his feet. "Don't worry we'll be okay as long as we're quiet. But I sincerely don't want to stay and see if it's anything worse."

"Yeah," Shota chuckled nervously before following Naruto into the house.

The house was large for a storage house in a small village, thirty by thirty feet. It was filled with blank seal paper, explosive tags, pickaxes, shovels, and other things. It wasn't a shock seeing heavy equipment like wheelbarrows and pickaxes considering it was a mining village here where they produced the most gems.

"Grab the explosive tags. I'm going to talk to the others." Naruto ordered the Chunin before walking to the door. "Haku, Naruko, come in."

Silence.

"Haku! Naruko! Come in!" Naruto spoke louder this time. Again he was met with silence. "Kaori, can you reach Haku or Naruko?"

Suddenly, static reached his ears and his stomach dropped when he heard the childish voice. "You're friends are busy, Uzumaki Naruto. But don't worry. You will be too."

Naruto had no time to shout back when he heard a scream from behind him. He whipped around to see Shota on the ground, gripping his neck as he looked at him with fear-stricken eyes. Over him stood a Hunter-nin with their kunai out, bloodied from their assault.

He gripped his hand as he glared at the Hunter-nin before turning on his earpiece again. "I'll come for you Yagura. And when I do, I'll enjoy beating the shit out of you and every other ninja that got a hard-on killing people."

Naruto took out his earpiece and crushed it before stalking towards the Hunter-nin. Pulling out his katana, he growled and brought down the weapon in a horizontal slash. "And that goes for you too!"

The Hunter-nin stayed silent as it strained against the attack before stepping back, letting the blade go down, before lunging forward to stab Naruto's heart. He missed when the blonde stepped to the side, his blade already anticipating his movement. He barely dodged being impaled and had to block multiple slashes to his sides.

Naruto's attacks were strong, and his blade was stronger with wind chakra creating a sharper edge. He could see that the kunai his opponent had was slowly chipping and cracking away from his assault. He powered one more attack and watched as the kunai shattered in half and left the Hunter-nin defenseless. Bringing his blade to him in one fluid stroke, he pierced it forward.

The Hunter-nin had blocked the blade with his hand, letting it stab him, and moved it to the side while bringing up his fist. Naruto flew back into a box of explosive tags from the punch and laid there for a second before holding up a hand sign. In ten poofs of smoke, clones burst out and assaulted the Hunter-nin while he picked up two rolls of tags. He created a separate clone and glanced at him. "Follow Naruko and Haku's chakra. Save them and get them out of here. When they are safely outside the village, expel yourself."

Giving the explosive tags to the clone, he turned back towards his opponent. "Let's finish this."

**(O****.****O) Northwest District of Village (O****.****O)**

The clone Naruto was already near where the rest of the team were, sensing them inside a building twenty yards in front of him. Blocking his path were a large group of ninja, thirteen being Chunin, eight Jonin and seven Hunter-nin. If it was any other situation, he would have been flattered that he was seen as so dangerous that a large group of experience ninja were prepared to stop him. But now he was worried for those under his care, that trusted in his judgement. And he was not going to fail them.

Gathering natural chakra into his hand for a familiar attack, a ball was brought to his palm and he trained it on the gathered ninja. Crushing the energy ball, he watched the entire group be incinerated from the Exploding Matter Beam and the ground be scorched. Ignoring their deaths, he burst through the doors of the building. At the other side, bound and gagged against the wall, was his group and a familiar face stood before them. Standing a four-foot-seven with long red hair and black eyes, wearing a striped long-sleeve shirt and black pants was a deadly woman he helped once and fought twice. In her hands were twin blades, recognisable as the Kiba swords belonging to the Seven Swordsmen.

"It's been a while, meal."

**(O****.****O) Meanwhile - Rebel Base (O****.****O)**

"Have you gotten to them yet?!" Mei shouted at a young boy, no more than sixteen, as he worked the radio systems.

"N-No," He stammered as he winced at the woman. "Something is blocking us. They're more than likely in a dead zone that Yagura is purposefully blocking."

"Well try harder!" Mei shouted again, turning to meet the eyes of Minato and Kushina running to her.

"Anything yet?" Minato asked, his voice weak and threatening to break but his eyes were hard. His son was in trouble and he wasn't going to just break down in hopelessness. That's not what a Hokage does! And certainly not a father!

"No, we've been trying but our transmissions are being blocked in that specific area." Mei paused and looked at Kushina who looked ready to storm away and go save 'her precious baby'. "A team that was set up a few miles away in case they needed a quick route away have reported a bright light much like your son's jutsu, the Exploding Matter Beam, but that was only once. Everything else is dark has gone quiet."

"Then my son's alive!" Kushina nodded at her own words and her eyes shined with renewed vigor. "If he has enough power to use that technique, he's not going down soon! We just need to focus on getting him and the rest of them out of there!"

"I've got Ao and Chojuro leading a small team there. Don't worry." Mei assured the woman before turning back to the radio ninja to bark more orders.

**(O****.****O) Storage House (O****.****O)**

Naruto was launched back as he was given another kick to the chest. He slammed against the house wall, cracking it, and fell down to the ground. He coughed up blood before getting back to his feet, albeit a little shakily. He looked up at the injured Hunter-nin, who held their side that was bleeding from where he stabbed them. '_This man's stronger than the average Hunter-nin. He must be a high ranking officer or even the commander. That would be an interesting increase of power...'_

Putting away the thought, he went through a few quick hand signs before taking a deep breath, channeling chakra to his lungs. '_Water Release: Spinning Hydra Lotus!'_

Expelling the water from his mouth, it all gathered in front of him into a spinning vortex. It quickly started to take form and five tendrils snaked from the large mass. Dragons heads were formed of each of the tendrils and, letting out a roar, struck the Hunter-nin. The razor-sharp edges of the water tattered the clothing the ninja wore and left deep wounds along his body.

While the jutsu took its time with the enemy ninja, Naruto took the time to gather the chakra from the area around him before channeling it to surround him and his opponent. Taking a deep breath, the chakra around the two started glowing a faint black coloration and the water technique quickly dissipated in the chakra. The man however, wasn't lucky to be taken away as quickly and before he knew it he was choking from what could be the lack of oxygen. He fell to his knees, unable to go anywhere else, and clasped his fingers around his throat.

"Don't worry," Naruto interrupted as he watched the ninja slowly die. "I'll put your power to good use."

And once those words finished, the man's body started to dissipate into tiny specks of light that traveled to Naruto inside the chakra. As soon as it touched him, it was absorbed and the chakra that surrounded the blonde disappeared once all of the light was gone.

Naruto flexed his hand, feeling the newly gained power enter him and become one with his own. '_Who knew the Uzumaki had this up their sleeve.'_ Remembering his team, he looked in the direction his clone ran off to. He was about to wonder what was taking so long when a familiar pain of an influx of memories interrupted him, and the image of a redheaded woman. '_Oh, now that's interesting. One more to the list.'_

**(O****.****O) 10 Minutes Earlier (O****.****O)**

"Ameyuri Ringu." Naruto spoke of the name like he would with Haku or Yumi. "I see my treatment worked. You're walking around at least. And not trying to kill me as of yet."

Half a year ago he found her slowly dying of a disease that would have been unnoticable until it was too late. Luckily, he came upon her, writhing in pain as she slowly died alone. He was able to use a medical jutsu from in his book, luckily getting it right, and cured her of her disease. Of course, him helping a woman in distress is too hard to believe and Ameyuri fought him with her renewed strength while thinking he was going to use her body. Like, really! Come on!

He was able to fight her off, not wanting to kill someone he just spent the time to heal, and ran off before she could attack him again. It would be a month and a week before he ran into her again, this time she hunted him down. See, to Ameyuri's mind, when Naruto was not only able to fight her off but able to do it without struggle or seriously hurting her he was able to catch her attention. But when he caught her eye, she got an attraction to him and it was in her mind that he was to _satisfy_ her in a way that her other meals can't.

...Yeah. She crazy.

"Are you that happy to see me?" She teased with a grin, showing her sharp teeth to him.

"I'm never not happy to see a pretty face, but when that pretty face is stalker-level crazy you sometimes have to be a little wary. You fit into that category, maybe even making your own but I don't know yet. But right now, I'm here for my team."

"Oh?" Ameyuri turned to the bound ninja before looking back at Naruto with a teasing, faux-confusing face. "You mean these delectable meals? Sure, I guess we can trade."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What would you want from me to trade with."

Ameyuri grinned before proudly saying, "Your virginity!"

"..."

"..."

"Sorry, you missed that by two years." Naruto laughed nervously. "What else?"

"Oh, God dammit, just fuck me!" Ameyuri finally shouted, her teasing nature now replaced with frustration. "Don't you understand! I want your dick up my-!"

"Woah!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands in the air. "Stop with that language! Geez! Anyway, I told you there was only one way for that to happen."

Almost on cue, gags and bounds were dispelled and the captive ninja were released. Ameyuri flung herself at him, taking him into a crushing grip. "You are the most frustrating meal I've ever met!"

Naruto nervously looked at the short woman before jabbing a finger into her side. Immediately, a laugh left the woman's lips and she pulled away from him. Seeing freedom of escape, he replaced himself with Shikamaru and hid behind Gaara. He peaked around the redheads shoulder.

Ameyuri looked up and stared into the lax Nara face. She glared at him and shoved him away. "Don't get so close, lazy-ass meal. I don't want you poisoning my air."

Shikamaru grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Troublesome."

"Come on, everyone!" They all turned to see Naruto at the door, holding up the relaxed redhead to hide behind. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Wait, what about the tags?" Neji asked while holding Naruko up.

"Got 'em! Now let's go!"

**(O****.****O) Now (O****.****O)**

Naruto shook his head of the memory before taking a deep breath. He sensed his team outside the town with, who he felt, Chojuro and Ao, but a hundred or so ninja of Jonin level or above were still there. '_Good. Time to use another jutsu.'_

Naruto connected himself to the chakra he let leak out over the whole town through the ground, happy to know that it surrounded it. "Destruction of All Things Technique."

Almost immediately, the chakra he let out glowed a second before becoming a bright white light. He covered his eyes and felt the area around him. It grew hot like he was walking through fire and one by one each enemy he felt was extinguished within seconds. Each life, taken away before they would sense their demise. It was brilliant, quick, and large. He stumbled when a building's walls crumbled behind him from the technique. Nothing survived from it.

Once the light left, Naruto opened his eyes to look at his work. He was alone. No rubble, no bones, nothing to even show that their once was a town here. That is the terrifying power of the Rinnegan. When you can make something new, the power to take something away came with it. It was frightening to know there is a power like this in the world, with only two users so far.

Feeling his job done, Naruto stumbled to where his team was. His power was exhausted from spreading out into the town and he was surely about to pass out. '_This was one hell of a mission.'_

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
